


2nd Year

by HowIsEverythingTaken



Series: Super Junior in Hogwarts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, The Golden Trio Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowIsEverythingTaken/pseuds/HowIsEverythingTaken
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Choi Siwon, Kim Youngwoon | Kangin/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk, Lee Donghae/Lee Hyukjae | Eunhyuk
Series: Super Junior in Hogwarts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545724
Comments: 7
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

It was few weeks after summer started when someone knocked in the door. Harry was cooking so instead of him opened uncle Vernon.  
,,Hello. Does Harry Potter live here?" asked familiar voice.  
,,Who's asking?" asked Harry's uncle.  
,,I'm his friend. I wanted to know if he wants to go out."  
Harry peaked out to see Leeteuk standing in the door, polite smile on his face.  
,,You're one of his freak friends?!" uncle Vernon. Leeteuk looked at him, confused ,,What do you mean, sir?"  
,,Do you practice magic too?!"  
,,I'm sorry, sir, are you alright? Magic? That's not real."  
Harry had to admit Leeteuk's acting was very convincing.  
,,Don't play games with me, boy! He's not going anywhere!" uncle Vernon shut the door in Leeteuk's face.  
Harry sighed and returned to the kitchen.  
For the rest of the summer he didn't get even a letter from his friends.  
×××  
,,Where have you been?!" yelled Mrs. Weasley.  
The boys jumped and looked at her. As she continued scolding her sons and reassuring Harry he did nothing wrong Kyuhyun peaked from behind a corner.  
,,Harry!" he yelped and ran to hug his friend. Harry hugged him back, shocked ,,What are you doing here?"  
,,Mum and dad have too much work so Mrs. Weasley let me stay here." said Kyuhyun and he looked at Harry ,,Are you okay? Is it true they put bars in your window?"  
Harry nodded ,,I'm okay and yes, it's true."  
,,But that's horrible!"

They sat around the table, Kyuhyun wanting to know what happened and why Harry didn't respond to his letters.  
,,Dad's home!" said George.  
The front door opened and Arthur Weasley entered. A tall  
man with red hair, his robes looked dusty and travel-worn ,,What a night! Nine raids! Nine!" he said.  
,,Raids?" asked Harry.  
,,Dad works at the Ministry of Magic. In the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office." said Ron.  
,,The Misuse of Muggle Artefacts…?"  
,,That's when wizards bewitch something to drive Muggles mad."  
,,Shrinking door keys, that kind of thing." added Kyuhyun, joining the conversation.  
,,Dad loves Muggles. Thinks they're fascinating."  
Mr. Weasley hung up his cloak, turned and blinked ,,Well now. Who are you?"  
,,Harry, sir. Harry Potter."  
,,Good Lord, are you really? Ron's told us all about you, of course. When did you get here?"  
,,This morning. Your sons flew that enchanted car of yours to Surrey house and back last night." said Mrs. Weasley darkly.  
,,Did you now! How'd it go?!" Mr. Weasl catched eyes of his wife ,,I… I mean… That was very wrong, boys. Very wrong indeed." Kyuhyun chuckled at that. ,,So, Harry. You must know all about Muggles. Tell me, what exactly is the function of a parking meter?"  
Harry was about to answer, when he noticed an owl soaring toward the kitchen window. To Harry's horror,  
the owl didn't pull up. It just flew into the glass. Harry and Kyuhyun stared, shocked, while Weasleys looked annoyed.  
,,That's Errol with the post. Fetch him, will you, George?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
George took the unconscious Errol, absently laid him on  
a draining board, and took the letters clutched in his  
claws.  
,,I know it's bad with the owl, but that bad?" said Kyuhyun to Harry  
,,It's our Hogwarts letters! And look. They've sent Harry's and Kyuhyun's as well." said George, giving the two their letters.  
,,Dumbledore must know you're here, Harry. Doesn't miss a trick, that man." said Mr. Weasley.  
,,This lot won't come cheap, Mum. The spellbooks alone…" said Fred, reading his letter.  
,,I can help out." said Kyuhyun, looking up at Mrs. Weasley ,,We've got enough money. Mum and dad won't mind."  
,,We'll manage." said Mrs. Weasley, smiling at Kyuhyun ,,Right then. There's only one place to get all  
of this."  
,,Diagon Alley!" said the kids.  
×××  
Everyone has gathered in front of the large fireplace.  
,,You first, Harry dear." said Mrs. Weasley offering Harry a flowerpot. At the bottom was a layer of very soft dust. Harry frowned in confusion.  
,,Harry's never traveled by Floo Powder before, Mum." said Ron.  
,,Floo Powder?" asked Harry. Just then, Ron's older brother Percy entered.  
,,Percy. Would you mind going first, so Harry can see how it's done?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
,,Certainly, Mother. Don't worry, Harry. It's simple enough." Percy took a pinch from the pot, pitched it into the  
fireplace and bright green flames roared high. To Harry's  
amazement, he calmly walked straight into them ,,Diagon Alley." said Percy and vanished. Tentatively, Harry reached into the pot.  
,,Remember to speak clearly, dear!" said Mrs. Weasley.  
,,And mind you get out at the right grate!" said Ron.  
Harry nodded, unsure ,,D-Dia-gon Alley!"  
×××  
Hermione and Leeteuk ran to Harry and Hagrid ,,Hi, Hagrid. Hey, Harry!" Leeteuk didn't waste time and hugged Harry. Hermione looked curiously at Harry and took out her wand ,,Oculus Reparo."  
Instantly, Harry's glasses were mended.  
,,I need to remember that one." grinned Harry.  
,,C'mon. Everyone's been so worried." said Leeteuk.  
Hermione led them to Gringotts, where Hermione's and Leeteuk's rather nervous-looking Muggle parents were standing with the Weasleys and another asian man. Ryeowook and Heechul were standing next to the man. So it must've been their father.  
,,So you're dentists! Fascinating! I understand other Muggles quite fear you? Why is that?" asked Mrs. Weasley Hermione's parents.  
,,Oh, Harry. Thank goodness. We hoped you'd only gone one grate too far. Come now. We're off to Flourish and Blotts.." said Mrs Weasley, turning from Leeteuk's mother to Harry.  
,,Isn't it thrilling! Gilderoy Lockhart's going to be there! We can actually meet him! I mean, he's written almost the whole booklist!" said Hermione. As she and Mrs. Weasley dashed off, Harry frowned ,,Who?"  
Leeteuk shrugged ,,No idea.."  
×××  
They pushed their way through a chattering throng of middle-aged ladies, all craning their necks for a view of Lockhart, who was sitting signing books at the rear of the shop. At the sight of him, Mrs. Weasley pat her hair.  
,,There he is!" she said.  
,,Mum fancies him." said Ron to Harry and Leeteuk. For this, Mrs. Weasley gave him a jab in the shoulder. Kyuhyun chuckled.  
A short man with a camera bumped past ,,Out of the way! This is for The Daily Prophet!"  
Instantly, Lockhart looked up, flashed a smile, when ,,It can't be Harry Potter?"  
The crowd whispered excitedly as Lockhart dived forward,  
seized Harry's hand and turned him toward the  
photographer.  
Heechul laughed and Ryeowook with him.  
,,Ladies and gentlemen! What an extraordinary moment this is! When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts this morning to purchase my autobiography, Magical Me -- which, incidentally is celebrating its twenty-seventh week atop The Daily Prophet's Bestseller List -- he had no idea that he would, in fact, be leaving with my entire collected works! Free of charge!" said Lockhart.  
As the crowd clapped, Lockhart catched the eye of a Flunky and, before Harry knew it, a towering stack of books was shoved into his arms. Mortified, Harry mumbled quietly ,,Thank you."  
Slipping free, Harry drifted back into the crowd and, red  
with embarrassment, dropped the books into Ginny's  
cauldron. Heechul and Ryeowook were dying laughing and Kyuhyun with Leeteuk were chuckling as well.  
,,You have these. I'll buy my own." said Harry to Ginny.  
,,Leeteuk! Hi!"  
They turned around to see a boy with black hair coming around the shop. Leeteuk waved happily ,,Hi!"  
,,Uh… Who's that?" asked Ron.  
,,That's Kang-In. He's year older than us." said Leeteuk ,,I met him over summer a few times."  
The boy waved at them before disappearing in different shop.  
They started leaving when Draco came in front of them, sneering ,,Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter? Famous Harry Potter. Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page." he said.  
,,Leave him alone! He didn't want all that!" said Ginny angrily.  
,,Look, Potter. You've got yourself a girlfriend!"  
Kyuhyun pushed Ginny behind him.  
,,Silence, Draco! Ah… Mr. Potter. I don't believe we've met." said blond man, Lucius Malfoy. He extended his hand, as if offering to shake Harry's, but instead gently played his fingers over the fringe of Harry's scalp, revealing Harry's lightning bolt scar. At his touch, Harry withdrawed, ever so slightly.  
,,Forgive me, Mr. Potter. But your scar is legend. As, of course, is the wizard who gave it to you."  
,,He was a murderer."  
,,Yes, a pity about your parents. Curious that you yourself should escape with a mere flesh wound. Curious, too, that you speak of him in the past. Surely, you don't think He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gone forever."  
,,His name is Voldemort."  
Those within earshot gasped as Harry uttered the word.  
,,You must be very brave, Mr. Potter, to dare speak his name. Or foolish."  
Others were glaring not really knowing what to do. Heechul was taking a breath to say something, but Hermione beat him to it ,,Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself."  
Lucius Malfoy's eyes slid to find Hermione staring  
defiantly.  
,,You must be Miss Granger. Draco's told me all about you… and your parents. Muggles, aren't they?"  
Arthur Weasley hurried over ,,It's mad in there! Let's go outside!" he said to the kids.  
,,Well, well, well -- Arthur Weasley."  
Mr. Weasley turned to look at Malfoy, stiffening ,,Lucius."


	2. Chapter 2

,,Busy time at the Ministry. All those raids. I hope they're  
paying you overtime." said Lucius, reaching into Ginny's cauldron he removed a very old, battered copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration ,,Obviously not. Dear me. What's.the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it."  
,,We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Lucius."  
Malfoy glanced at the Leeteuk, who took instinctive step back ,,Clearly. The company you keep, Weasley. And I thought your family could sink no lower." he looked at Kyuhyun who was glaring back at him ,,As for you. I would think your parents taught you better."  
,,My parents are old-fashioned not stupid. Unlike some people." said Kyuhyun  
Leeteuk hid a smile behind his hand, but Heechul didn't have time for casualties like that and started to laugh. Malfoy grimaced and tossed Ginny's battered textbook back into her cauldron ,,Here, girl. Take your book. It's the best your father can give you."  
Lucius and Draco exited.  
×××  
The Weasleys, Harry and Kyuhyun were pushing large trolleys, running through King's cross. Mrs Weasley looked at the clock which read two minutes to eleven ,,Oh dear! The train'll be leaving any moment! All together now!" she said.  
Hurrying, they raced to platforms nine and ten. Quickly,  
Percy, Fred and George strid briskly toward the stone  
barrier that divides the platforms -- and simply disappeared.  
,,Go on, Ginny. You know what to do." said Mrs. Weasley.  
Ginny, looking a bit nervous, rushed toward the barrier,  
closes her eyes, and sled through.  
Kyuhyun glanced at the clock ,,We better hurry."  
Rin and Harry nodded. All three started running, but instead of going through like everyone else they crashed, falling over each other.  
A guard looked at them ,,What do you think you're doing?"  
,,Sorry. Lost control of the trolley." said Harry. The guard left and Harry turned to his friends ,,Why can't we go through?"  
,,I don't know." said Ron.  
,,The barrier sealed itself for some reason." said Kyuhyun as clock chimed.  
,,We missed the train." said Harry as if he was in daze.  
,,Maybe if we can't get through mum and dad can't get back!" said Ron as the thought struck him.  
,,Maybe we should go wait by the car…" said Harry. Kyuhyun and Ron looked at each other ,,The car!"

Pushing their trolleys madly before them, the trio dashed to the car, loading their belongings into the Anglia's boot.  
,,This is mad. We can't drive to Hogwarts." said Harry.  
,,Who says we're driving?" asked Kyuhyun.  
,,You don't mean - no."  
,,Look, who knows when mum and dad will get back. And we've got to get to school, haven't we? And even underage wizards are allowed to use magic if it's an absolute emergency. Least that's what Fred and George always say…" said Ron.  
,,Something tells me we're going to regret this."  
Kyuhyun from the back seat tapped his wand on the dash and the Anglia burbled to life.  
,,No offense, you two, but are you sure you know how to fly this." asked Harry.  
,,No problem." said Ron shifting. With a great jolt, the car lifted from the ground.  
,,There. See. Now I reckon all we have to do is find the Hogwarts Express and follow it. Simple." said Kyuhyun.  
Harry nodded, not entirely convinced. He peered out the  
window. Down below, two pedestrians stared in disbelief.  
,,Uh, I should tell you. Most Muggles aren't accustomed to seeing a flying car."  
,,Right." nodded Kyuhyun. Ron pressed a tiny silver button on the dashboard and they disappeared. Down below, the baffled pedestrians blinked.  
×××  
The Anglia's engine puttered softly, when -- POP! - the car reappeared. Ron jabed at the silver button ,,Uh oh. The Invisibility Booster must be faulty." said Ron.  
,,Any sign of the train?" asked Kyuhyun.  
,,There! Up ahead! Look…" pointed Harry.  
Along a steep bridge, a single line of train tracks appeared.  
,,Brilliant." muttered Ron.  
Ron shifted and glided down, until the Anglia was only a few feet above the tracks. The boys peered ahead, looking for the train.  
,,It must be around here someplace." muttered Ron.  
Behind them, through the Anglia's rear window, the  
Hogwarts Express appeared, closing fast. The three perked up.  
,,Do you hear that?" asked Kyuhyun.  
Then, at precisely the same moment, they registered the direction of the sound. They glanced at each other and turned as one to see the train growing huge in the  
rear window.  
All three started screeming.  
Ron spin the wheel, put his foot to the gas and -- at  
the last possible second - whiped the Anglia out of the  
train's path. The car waffled, toppled upside down  
briefly, before tilting onto its side. Kyuhyun and Hedwig in the back were squished to the wall of the car. Kyuhyun hold himself by the front seats to not squish Hedwig anymore than was needed.  
As it jet under the bridge, Harry went sliding down across his seat, into the door and… out. Dangling upside-down from the open door, he watched the Hogwarts Express zip past and, in one window,Bglimpses Neville and Seamus, mouths open in astonishment.  
,,Take my hand!" yelled Kyuhyun, half of his body between the front seats, the position looking rather uncomfortable.  
Harry's gripped his hand, eyed the train steaming far  
below. It was quite a drop. Harry's fingers began to lose their grip.  
,,Hold on!" yelled Kyuhyun.  
,,I'm trying! Your hand's all sweaty!" yelled Harry back.  
Straining Kyuhyun yanked him inside, almost breaking his back in the process. As Harry fell heavily into his seat, he buckled his safety belt ,,I think we found the train."  
×××  
,,Welcome home, Harry." said Ron when Hogwarts cane into the view.  
Harry smiled at the sight of it and Kyuhyun sighed in relief when the Anglia groaned.  
,,Just out of interest, Ron. Have you ever landed a car before?" asked Harry.  
,,Well… no. but, until a few hours ago, I'd never taken off in one either." said Ron. With that, the car lurched and the nose dropped and…  
,,Uh oh."  
The car went pitching through the night. As Ron raked the gears, they hurtled madly toward the castle wall.  
,,It's not working!" yelled Ron.  
,,Up! Up!" yelled other two.  
Ron shifts desperately. The Anglia lurched up, barely  
cleared the castle wall. Harry and Ron exchanged a look of  
relief as Kyuhyun tried not to throw up when the car groaned again and lurched downward.  
,,Mind that tree!" yelled Harry. Down below a giant willow tree loomed. Ron shifted.  
Nothing.  
,,Turn! Turn!" yelled Kyuhyun. Harry and Kyuhyun reached over and together spun the wheel. It was useless.  
The car was heading straight for the tree. Desperately, Ron whiped out his wand and whacked the dashboard ,,Stop! Stop! Stop!"  
The wand snaped in two and the car met the tree. Harry blinked. They hung dreamily, balanced on the highest limb.  
,,My wand! Look at my wand!" said Ron in high pitched voice  
,,Be thankful it's not your neck." said Harry.  
Something heavy hit Harry's door, sending a shudder through the car.  
,,What's happening?" asked Kyuhyun.  
Slowly, they looked up and, in disbelief, watched one of the  
tree's branches pull back, curl into itself, and come lashing forward like a massive fist.  
The three boys screamed when the Anglia tilted crazily, slid backwards and free-fell through the air. It landed on lower grid of branches.  
,,What kind of tree is this?" asked Ron.  
Before Harry or Kyuhyun could respond, the tree began to pummel the car from all sides, tossing the three about like  
popcorn. windows shattered. Heavy dents appeared on the  
roof above their heads. Then the car fell again slamming heavily to the ground. Instantly, the tree's lower branches shot through the front and rear windscreens and, gaining purchase, began to shake the car back and forth.  
The tree pitched the car into the air. As the Anglia slamed down again, bobbing on its squealing shocks, the  
engine burbled back to life. Harry looked up, peering  
through the shattered windscreen. The willow's branches,  
as one, reared back, ready for one last punishing blow.  
Harry cried out.  
,,Reverse! Reverse!" yelled Kyuhyun  
Ron shifted, the car shot backwards, and the willow pummeled the tread-marked ground they just vacated.  
Safely clear, the doors flew open, the seats tipped sideways and the three were ejected. As they hit the ground, their trunks flew from the boot, Hedwig's cage rocketed out the back window, and Hedwig herself flapped into the night.  
Taillights blazing angrily, the battered car sped off, fishtailing into the Dark Forest.  
,,Dad's going to kill me." said Ron.  
They heard a tremendous groan, turned back, and saw the  
Whomping Willow assume its natural form, waiting for its  
next victim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Filthy and bruised, the three dragged themselves up the  
steps. Behind them wad the mountain of student trunks  
and caged pets already brought up from the train.  
,,A house elf shows up in mybedroom, we can't get through the barrier to Platform Nine and Three Quarters, we almost get killed by a tree… clearly someone doesn't want me here this year." said Harry. Kyuhyun huffed and nodded.  
,,Well, take a good look, lads…"  
They stopped. Argus Filch stood at the top of the landing,  
his cat - Mrs. Norris - twitching her tail at his feet ,,This night might well be the last you spend in this castle."  
×××  
Snape was holding The Evening Prophet in front of their faces. The headline read: Flying Ford Anglia Mystifies Muggles. Below the fold a photo showing Harry and Lockhart at Flourish and Blotts. Harry, Kyuhyun and Ron  
stared with dread. Filch lurked in the doorway, eying them  
with pleasure.  
,,You were seen!" said Snape and snatched the newspaper away ,,By no less then seven Muggles. Do you have any idea how serious this is? You have risked the exposure of our world. Not to mention the damage you inflicted on a Whomping Willow that has been on these grounds for hundreds of years."  
,,Honestly, Professor Snape, I think it did more damage to us." said Kyuhyun.  
,,Silence! I assure you, were you in Slytherin and your fate rested with me, all three of you would be on the train home tonight. As it is-"  
,,They are not."  
They turned around. Dumbledore stood in the  
doorway. Alongside him was a distinctly annoyed professor McGonagall and professor Flitwick.  
,,Professor Dumbledore. Professor McGonagall…"  
,,Headmaster, these boys have flouted the Decree for theRestriction of Underage Wizardry. As such…"  
,,I'm well aware of our bylaws, Severus, having written more than a few myself. However, as Head of Gryffindor House, it is for Professor McGonagall to determine the appropriate action." said Dumbledore ,,As for Mr. Cho professor Flitwick is in charge."  
Kyuhyun stood up and left with Ravenclaw headmaster.  
Ron rised gloomily ,,We'll go and get our stuff."  
,,What are you talking about, Mr. Weasley?" asked McGonagall.  
,,Well, you're going to expel us, aren't you?"  
,,Not today, Mr. Weasley. But I must impress upon both of you the seriousness of what you have done.I will be sending owls to both of your families tonight. And you will each get a detention."  
Snape cast a look of pure venom at Harry and Ron.  
,,Splendid. Now, I suggest we return to the feast. There's a delicious-looking custard tart I want to sample." said Headmaster.  
Rising, Harry spied an envelope on the floor. Taking it,  
he read the back: "KWIKSPELL. A CORRESPONDENCE COURSE IN BEGINNER'S MAGIC." It was addressed to "Mr. Argus Filch."  
,,Mr. Filch. You dropped this…"  
Filch turned, eyed the envelope with embarrassment, then  
snatched it from Harry's hand and stuffed it into his  
pocket.  
×××  
,,What happened to you?" asked Leeteuk the next morning when Kyuhyun sat at their table. Kangin who was talking with him smiled and left.  
Kyuhyun sighed and told them the story.  
,,You're crazy." commented Ryeowook and Kyuhyun rolled his eyes.  
,,Detention on the first day? That must be some new record." said Shindong who was sitting nearby.  
,,At least the freaking tree didn't kill us."  
,,You can count that as best thing to happen this year." said Ryeowook.  
×××  
At lunch all of them were sitting at Gryffindor table, Kyuhyun talking with Nearly Headless Nick, Hermione reading and others talking.  
Ron ran gobs of Spellotape over his broken wand. He shook his head grimly ,,Say it. I'm doomed."  
,,You're doomed." said Heechul as he sat next to his brother. Then a light blinded Harry. He blinked, finding a small boy standing before him with a camera.  
,,Hiya, Harry. I'm Colin Creevey. I'm in Gryffindor too." he said.  
,,Hello, Colin. Nice to meet-"  
,,They're for my dad - the pictures. He's a milkman, you know, a Muggle, like all our family's been until me-"  
Ryeowook and Heechul stopped listening and started talking together. Leeteuk knew the boy wasn't interested in anyone except Harry so he turned to Kyuhyun and joined conversation with Nearly Headless Nick.  
Kangin came to them and started talking as well.  
,,Post is here!" said someone. And one by one the birds flew over to their owners.  
,,Oh…" muttered Kyuhyun when an envelope fell in front of him ,,I've got howler."  
,,Me too…" said Ron.  
,,You can go first." grinned Kyuhyun weakly. Rin sighed and opened the envelope. The voice of his mother made spoons rattle ,,Ronald Weasley! How dare you steal that car! I am absolutely disgusted! Your father's now facing an inquiry at work and it's entirely your fault! If you put another toe out of line we'll bring you straight home!" the voice suddenly softened ,,Oh, and Ginny dear. Congratulations on making Gryffindor. Your father and I are so proud."  
Ginny, sitting a bit apart from the others, looked up  
shyly, then returned to the small black book she's  
scribbling in. Ron watched the envelope rip itself to  
pieces, then endures howls of laughter from the other  
House tables. Colin Creevey snapped a few photos.  
,,Now you." said Ryeowook. Kyuhyun opened the envelop which started screaming like banshee in different language, Leeteuk almost fell from the bench when it started. Sometimes in middle of the sentence it snapped to English.  
Only thing people could understand was ,disgusted, disgraceful and grounded'.  
Kyuhyun winced from time to time.  
When the rant ended and the envelope ripped itself apart noone dared to laugh. Kyuhyun sighed ,,Well… Mum's clearly very happy…" he said bitterly, slamming his head against the table.  
His friends exchanged a glance and Leeteuk poked Ravenclaw's head with a spoon.  
×××  
Gilderoy Lockhart paced before the class. Hermione and  
the girls hung on his every word, while Harry and Ron eyed  
the large, covered cage rattling mysteriously on his desk. The two turned around to look at Leeteuk and Ryeowook who were playing tic-tac-toe.  
,,Let me introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher." said Lockhart ,,Me. Gilderoy Lockhart, Order of Merlin, Third Class, Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defense League and five times winner of Witch Weekly's Most-Charming-Smile Award -- But I don't talk about that. I didn't get rid of the Bandon Banshee by smiling at her!"  
Lockhart awaited laughter. A few students smiled weakly and Leeteuk smacked Ryeowook over the head ,,Stop cheating!"  
,,I see you've all bought a complete set of my books. Well done. I thought we'd start today with a little quiz. Nothing to worry about. Just to check how well you've read them, how much you've taken in…"  
,,We were supposed to read that?!" asked Ryeowook  
Lockhart began to circulate papers. Harry and Ron  
examined the questions.  
,,Look at these questions. They're all about him." said Ron quietly.  
,,'What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favorite color?'" read Harry.  
,,'What is Gilderoy Lockhart's greatest achievement to date?'" asked Leeteuk ,,I don't know probably his death in few years…"  
,,'When is Gilderoy Lockhart's birthday and what would his ideal gift be?'" said Ron.  
,,Brain would be nice." said Ryeowook.  
,,You have thirty minutes. Start - now!" said Lockhart.  
×××  
Lockhart rifled through the completed exams ,,Tut, tut. Hardly any of you remembered my favorite color is lilac. But Miss Hermione Granger knew that my secret ambition is to rid the world of evil and market my own range of hair care potions. Good girl." said Lockhart.  
Hermione beamed. Lockhart's expression suddenly darkened ,,Now… be warned! It is my job to arm you against the foulest creatures known to wizardkind! You may find yourself facing your own worst fears in this room. Know only that no harm can befall you whilst I am here…" with a showman's flair, Lockhart turned slowly to the cage ,,I must ask you not to scream. It might provoke them."  
A pale Neville draws back. Harry and Ron leaned forward and Leeteuk with Ryeowook went back to their game. Lockhart let the tension build, then whipped off the cover. Inside the cage were several electric blue creatures. Eight inches tall, with pointed faces and wings, they rattled the bars and pulled bizarre faces at the students.  
,,Cornish pixies?" asked Seamus.  
,,Freshly caught Cornish pixies."  
Unable to control himself, Seamus snorted with laughter. Leeteuk and Ryeowook chuckled quietly behind their hands.  
,,Laugh if you will, Mr. Finnegan, Mr. Park. Mr. Kim but pixies can be devilishly tricky little blighters. Let's see what you make of them now!" Lockhart flung open the cage. Instantly, the pixies rocket about, spraying the students with ink bottles, breaking beakers and shredding books. Two seized Neville by the ears, lifted him into the air, and began to circle the ceiling.  
,,Come on now, round them up, round them up. They're only pixies." said Lockhart, brandishing his wand ,,Peskipiski Pesternomi!"  
The spell had absolutely no effect. A particularly obnoxious pixie made a face, seized Lockhart's wand and  
tossed it out the window. Lockhart joined the stampede to  
the door ,,I'll ask you to just nip the rest of them back into their cage."  
He slammed the door and was gone. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Leeteuk and Ryeowook stood blinking. Ron swat a pixie gnawing his ear ,,What do we do now?"  
Hermione raised her wand ,,Immobilus!"  
The pixies froze in midair. Neville fell, plopped onto  
Lockhart's desk, shook but unhurt. He looked at Hermione ,,Why is it always me?"  
×××  
Fresh from the pixies, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Leeteuk, Ryeowook and Neville walked. Hair askew. Robes shredded. Kyuhyun joined them and they told him what happened.  
,,Can you believe him?" ended Ryeowook the story.  
,,I'm sure Professor Lockhart justwanted to give us some hands-on experience." said Hermione.  
,,Hands on? Hermione, he didn't have a clue what he was doing." said Leeteuk.  
,,Rubbish. Read his books. You'll see all the amazing things he's done."  
,,He says he's done." corrected her Ron.


	4. Chapter 4

The Gryffindor Quidditch team trailed Oliver Wood through the courtyard, toward the distant Quidditch pitch. Several students were outside, studying.  
,,I spent the summer devising a whole new Quidditch program. We're going to train earlier, harder, and longer!" said Oliver, then he squinted ,,What the… I don't believe it!"  
Crossing the courtyard from the other side was seven boys in green robes, also carrying broomsticks. At their lead was Marcus Flint, trollish Slytherin Captain. Ron,  
sitting at a table with others looked up ,,Uh-oh. I smell trouble."  
,,Clear out, Flint! I booked the pitch for Gryffindor today." said Wood.  
,,Easy, Wood. I've got a note." said Flint.  
As Wood snatched the parchment from Flint's hand, Ron and Hermione came up to join the others. Three Asians, now joined by Heechul, right behind them.  
,,'I, Professor Severus Snape, do hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practice today, owing to the need to train their new Seeker.'" Oliver looked up ,,You've got a new Seeker? Who?"  
A pasty-faced boy pushed to the front. It was… Malfoy.  
,,Draco?" asked Harry.  
,,That's right. And that's not all that's new this year…" said Malfox. As one, the seven Slytherins hold out seven brand-new gleaming broomsticks. The Gryffindors looked stunned.  
,,Those are Nimbus Two Thousand Ones." commented Ron.  
,,A generous gift from Draco's father." said Flint.  
,That's right, Weasley. You see, unlike some, my father can afford to buy the best." said Malfoy.  
,,At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to buy their way in." said Leeteuk.  
,,That's right. They got in on pure talent." added Hermione.  
,,No one asked your opinion, you filthy little Mudbloods."  
Everyone reacted as if Malfoy has said something horrific  
\-- everyone save Harry, who looked puzzled. Instantly, Fred and George flew for Draco's throat. Oliver Wood hold them back ,,Save it for the match."  
,,You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!" said Ron, whipping out his wand ,,Eat slugs!"  
Ron pointed his cracked wand at Malfoy. A bolt of green light scissored out the wrong end, hitting Ron himself in the stomach. As he dropped to the grass, Hermione ran to him while Leeteuk was holding Kyuhyun to stop him from killing Malfoy. Heechul was holding Ryeowook for the same reason.  
,,Ron! Say something!" said Hermione. Ron opened his mouth and… belched. Hermione drew back and watched a trio of slugs dribble out his mouth. The Slytherins started laughing. Angrily, Ron rised, only to belch again. Fascinated, Colin Creevey ran up with his camera ,,Wow! Can you hold him still, Harry?!"  
,,Get out of the way, Colin!" said Harry. Others were now around Ron as well.  
,,Let's take him to Hagrid. He'll know what to do." said Kyuhyun.  
×××  
Hagrid rummaged about, looking for something ,,Got jus' the thing. Set 'im down on that chair o'er there."  
As Ron sit, Hagrid pitched a bucket between his knees. Others glanced up questioningly. Hagrid shrugged ,,Better out than in. Who was he tryin' ter curse anyway?  
,,Malfoy. He called Hermione and Leeteuk, well, I don't know exactly what it means…"  
,,He called us a Mudbloods." said Hermione quietly.  
,,He didn'!" said Hagrid angrily.  
Harry looked confused. Hermione glanced at him, then  
away, obviously pained by this.  
,,It means dirty blood. Mudblood's a really foul name for someone who was Muggle-born. Someone with non-magic parents. Someone… like them. It's not a term one usually hears in civilized conversation." explained Kyuhyun.  
,,Yeh see, Harry. There are some wizards - like Malfoy's family - who think they're better than everyone else 'cause they're what people call pureblood." said Hagrid.  
,,That's horrible." said Harry.  
Ron belched forth a slug ,,It's disgusting!"  
,,An' it's codswallop ter boot. Dirty blood. There's 'ardly a wizard today that's not half-blood or less. If we 'adn't married Muggles we'd've died out long ago." he took their shoulders ,,Don' you think on it. Don' you think on it fer a minute."  
Leeteuk smiled up at him.  
×××  
The five of them turned a corner and almost slammed into Harry - who they were trying to find.  
,,Harry!" said Hermione ,,What took you so long?"  
,,Did you hear it?" asked Harry.  
,,Hear what?" frowned Ryeowook.  
,,That… voice."  
,,Voice? What voice?" asked Leeteuk.  
Harry looked around ,,I heard it first in Lockhart's office and then again, just-" he stopped for a second ,,It's moving. I think it's going to… kill."  
Harry ran off. Others exchanged a glance and followed.

Harry dashed madly, taking the steps three at a time. He  
made the landing, rushed through the archway, and sled to a stop, listening: Nothing.  
Slowly, he peered down. Water was oozing over the stone floor, surrounding his shoes. His own reflection appeared and, behind it, undulating like a dream words. Others came huffing up.  
,,Harry, what are you doing?" asked Ron  
He pointed. Shimmering on the wall are the words he saw reflected in water.

,The Chamber of Secrets has been opened enemies of the heir… Beware.'

,,'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened…?'" asked Hermione.  
,,What's that? Hanging underneath?" asked Leeteuk.  
,,That's Filch's cat. Mrs. Norris." said Harry.  
The cat hung stiffly by her tail from a torch bracket, eyes opened and blank. Harry's eyes shifted to the adjacent window: near the topmost pane, spiders scuttled up a silvery thread, fight to get through a crack in the glass.  
,,Look at that. Have you ever seen spiders act like that? Ron…?" asked Hermione.  
Ron was backing away ,,I… don't… like… spiders."  
Suddenly, the stairwell was alive with voices and, seconds later, dozens of students streamed forth, chattering. When they stopped, seeing the wall and, standing before it, the six kids. A thudding silence fell. Then Draco pushed forward, eyed the wall, and grinned nastily ,,Enemies of the heir, beware! You'll be next, Mudbloods!" his eyes found Hermione with Leeteuk, just as Filch appears ,,What's going on here? Go on now! Make way…" Filch stopped dead ,,Mrs. Norris!" he rounded on Harry ,,You! You've murdered my cat! I'll kill you! I'll -"  
,,Argus!" Dumbledore marched forward, trailed by a phalanx of teachers. Seeing the wall, Dumbledore's face darkened ,,Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately." he turned to Harry, Ron, Hermione, Leeteuk, Ryeowook and Kyuhyun ,,Everyone except you six."  
As the corridor emptied, Dumbledore stepped to the wall  
and, with extreme gentleness, removed Mrs. Norris.  
,,It was definitely a curse that killed her -- probably the Transmogrifian Torture. Encountered it myself once, in Ouagadougou. The full story's in my autobiography…" said Lockhart.  
,,She's not dead, Argus. She's been Petrified." said Dumbledore.  
,,Precisely! So unlucky I wasn't there. I know the very  
countercurse that could have spared her…"  
,,But how she's been Petrified, I cannot say."  
Filch pointed at Harry ,,Ask him! It's him that's done it. You saw what he wrote on the wall! Besides, he knows I'm - I'm a Squib."  
,,What's a Squib?" whispered Leeteuk to Kyuhyun, who waved his hand ,,Later."  
,,It's not true, sir! I swear! I never touched Mrs. Norris - And I don't even know what a Squib is." said Harry.  
,,Rubbish! He saw my Kwikspell letter!"  
,,If I might, Headmaster…" the others turned, watching Snape separate from the shadows ,,Perhaps Potter and his friends were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time…"  
Harry and the others blinked in disbelief. Snape was defending them?  
,,However, the circumstances are suspicious. I, for one, don't recall seeing Potter at dinner."  
,I'm afraid that's my doing, Severus. You see, Harry was helping me answer my fan mail…" said Lockhart.  
As Snape's lip curled in disgust, Hermione leaped in ,,That's why we went looking for him, Professor. We'd just found him when Harry said…"  
Snape raised an eyebrow ,,Yes, Miss Granger?"  
,,When I said I wasn't hungry. We were heading back to the Common Room and… found Mrs. Norris." said Harry.  
Snape eyed him coldly, knowing he's lying. Harry looked  
away and found Dumbledore studying him as well.  
,,Innocent until proven guilty." said the headmaster.  
,,My cat has been Petrified! I want to see some punishment!" said Filch.  
,,We will be able to cure her, Argus. As I understand it, Madam Sprout has a very healthy growth of Mandrakes. When they have matured, a potion will be made which will revive Mrs. Norris. In the meantime, I advise caution. To all."  
×××  
They were walking down the corridor.  
,,A Squib's someone who's born into a wizarding family but hasn't got any powers of their own." said Kyuhyun.  
,,It's why Filch is trying to learn magic from a Kwikspell course." added Ron.  
,,It's also why he hates students so much. He's bitter." commented Ryeowook.  
Hermione, who's only been half-listening -- as if trying to unravel something in her mind -- spoke then ,,Harry. This voice. You said you heard it first in Lockhart's office?"  
,,Yes."  
,,And did he hear it?"  
,,He said he didn't."  
,,Maybe he was lying." suggested Ron.  
,,I hardly think someone with Gilderoy Lockhart's credentials would lie to one of his students, Ronald. Besides, if you recall, we didn't hear anything either."  
,,You do believe me, don't you?" asked Harry after moment of silence.  
,,'Course we do. It's just… it's a bit weird, isn't it? You hear this voice and then… Mrs. Norris turns up Petrified." said Kyuhyun.  
,,I can't explain it - it was… scary." Harry frowned ,,D'you think I should've told them - Dumbledore and the others, I mean."  
,,Are you mad!" gasped Ron.  
,,No, Harry. Even in the wizarding world, hearing voices isn't a good sign." said Ryeowook.


	5. Chapter 5

McGonagall stood before the class. Resting on the desk in front of each student, was a different animal.  
,,Today, we will be turning animals into water goblets." said professor as she tapped the bird in front of her, three times, with the tip of her wand. It transfigured into a beautiful crystal water goblet ,,Now, who would like to go first… Mr. Weasley?"  
Ron nodded. He tapped his rat, Scabbers, who turned into a goblet with a tail.  
,,You must replace that wand, Mr. Weasley."  
Ron nodded sheepishly, looking at his broken wand.

McGonagall saw Hermione's raised hand. Her untouched  
animal next to Kyuhyun's water goblet.  
,,Yes, Miss Granger?" asked professor  
,,Professor, I was wondering if you could tell us about the Chamber of Secrets?"  
A hush fell over the class.  
,,My subject is Transfiguration, Miss Granger."  
,,Yes, Professor. But there seems to be very little written about the Chamber of Secrets. For those of us with a personal interest in the subject, that is… disturbing."  
McGonagall considered Hermione's question for a long moment, then nodded.  
,,Very well. You all know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga  
Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Three of the founders co-existed quite harmoniously. One did not."  
Three glasses who?" whispered Ron.  
,,Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families. In other words, purebloods. Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school… According to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle, known as the Chamber of Secrets. Shortly before departing, he sealed it until that time when his own true heir returned to the school. The heir alone would be able to open the Chamber of Secrets and unleash the horror within, and by so doing, purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic."  
,,Muggle-borns." said Hermione.  
,,Yes. Naturally, the school has been.searched many times for such a chamber. It has never been found."  
,,Professor, what exactly does legend tell us lies within the Chamber?" asked Kyuhyun.  
,,The Chamber is said to be home to something which the heir of Slytherin alone can control. It is said to be home… to a monster."  
×××  
The four threaded their way through the teeming corridor. Up ahead, Malfoy walked with Crabbe and Goyle.  
Two Hufflepuffs joined them.  
,,D'you think it's true? D'you think there really is a Chamber of Secrets?" asked Ron.  
,,Yes. Couldn't you tell: McGonagall's worried. All the teachers are." said Hermione.  
,,But if there really is a Chamber of Secrets, and it's really been opened, that means…"  
,,The Heir of Slytherin has returned to Hogwarts. The question is, who is it?" said Hermione, taking over Leeteuk's sentence.  
,,Let's think. Who do we know who thinks Muggle-borns are scum." said Ron in fake thinking.  
Hermione eyed Malfoy ahead ,,If you're talking about him-"  
,,Of course! You heard him: 'You'll be next, Mudbloods'!"  
,,I heard him. But Malfoy? The Heir of Slytherin?"  
,,Maybe Ron's right, Hermione. I mean, look at his family. The whole lot of them have been in Slytherin for centuries." said Ryeowook.  
,,Crabbe and Goyle must know. Maybe we could trick them into telling…" said Harry.  
,,No. Even they aren't that thick. But there might be another way. Mind you, it would be difficult. Not to mention we'd be breaking about fifty school rules. And it would be dangerous. Very dangerous." said Kyuhyun, exchanging a glance with Hermione.  
,,When do we start?" asked Ryeowook.  
×××  
In a dark nook, the six was huddled round a book entitled Moste Potente Potions. The pages wrre littered with disturbing illustrations.  
,,Here it is: 'The Polyjuice Potion." said Kyuhyun ,,Properly brewed, the Polyjuice Potion allows the drinker to transform himself temporarily into the physical form of another...'"  
,,You mean, two of us drink some of this stuff and we turn into Crabbe and Goyle?" asked Ron.  
,,Yes." nodded Hermione and Kyuhyun.  
,,Wicked! Malfoy'll tell us anything!" said Ryeowook, excited.  
,,Exactly. But it's tricky. I've never seen a more complicated potion. Lacewing flies, leeches, fluxweed. And, of course, we'll need a bit of whoever we want to change into too." warned them Hermione.  
,,Hang on now. I'm drinking nothing with Crabbe's toenails in it." said Ron.  
,,How long will it take to make?" asked Leeteuk, silently rolling his eyes at Ron.  
,,A month." answered Kyuhyun.  
,,A month? But if Malfoy is the heir of Slytherin… he could attack half the Muggle-borns in the school by then." said Ryeowook.  
,,You didn't have to tell me that." informed him Hermione.  
×××  
The crowd roared, watching as Slytherin Chasers, bent low over their new brooms, jet past the overmatched Gryffindors.  
,,Gallopin' Gorgons! Slytherin's flyin' like they got dragon fire in their brooms…" said Hagrid. Leeteuk seighed and Kang-In next to him glared at the Slytherin's.  
Ron fumed, looking as though he took Slytherin's dominance personally. Taking Hagrid's giant binoculars, he trained them on the faculty box - where Lucius Malfoy sat next to Snape.  
Harry circled high above the pitch, searching for the  
Golden Snitch. Suddenly, Malfoy streaked by overhead.  
,,All right there, Scarhead?" asked blond.  
Harry turned, eyed Malfoy malevolently. Behind him, a  
bludger dropped into frame, begining to streak toward his  
head.  
,,Harry! Watch out!" yelled George.  
Harry wheeled and at the last possible moment, slipped the whistling Bludger.  
George swooped down, bating it away. Harry turned, watching it soar away, then blinked: the Bludger turned, streaks right back at him. Harry jet.

,,Blimey, Harry's got 'imself a Rogue Bludger!" said Hagrid.  
,,Rogue Bludger?" asked Leeteuk.  
,,Look fer yerself! It's bin' tampered with!"  
Harry executed a series of zigs, zags, loops and rolls,  
trying to shake the Bludger, but the Bludger was relentless.  
Ron instinctively drew his wand, begining to point it toward Harry and the Bludger, when Hermione's hand  
interceded. She glanced knowingly at his fractured wand ,,You're joking, right? Besides, even with a proper wand, it's too risky. You could hit Harry."  
Leeteuk frowned ,,Why does it feel like Malfoy's taunting Harry?"  
,,Because he most probably is." said Ryeowook.  
All of them held their breaths as Harry was chasing the snitch. Hen tehy gasped when the Burglar smashed into Harry's hand.  
They stood up and ran down to the pitch.

,,Finite Incantatem!" yelled Kyuhyun with Hermione, pointing their wands at the ball.  
The Bludger hung briefly in the air. Slowly ceased spinning. Dropped heavily to the pitch. Harry exhaled, relieved, only to recall the searing pain in his arm. As concerned faces swam above him, one particular face pushed through the others: Lockhart ,,Not to worry, Harry. I'll fix that arm of yours straight away."  
,,No… no… not you." said Harry.  
,,Poor boy doesn't know what he's saying. This won't hurt a bit…"  
Lockhart twirled his wand, Harry braced himself, and…  
nothing. He blinked, looked up: the faces - which now  
included his friends and Hagrid - looked horror-stricken.  
,,Ah. Yes. Well, that can sometimes happen. The point is, the bones are no longer broken." said Lockhart.  
,,Broken? He doesn't 'ave any bones at all!" yelled Ryeowook.  
Harry looked at his arm which looked like an empty rubber glove.


	6. Chapter 6

A dazed Malfoy slumped out with Crabbe and Goyle. Ron,  
standing by Harry's bed with Hermione and others, grinned, then watched Madam Pomfrey pour out a steaming beakerful of liquid from a bottle of Skele-gro. A group of Gryffindors, including some of Harry's teammates, stood nearby.  
,,He should have been brought straight to me! I can mend bones in a heartbeat - but growing them back -" said Madame Pomfrey.  
,,You will be able to, won't you?" asked Leeteuk.  
,,I'll be able to, certainly, but it will be painful. You're in for a rough night, Potter. Regrowing bones is nasty business."  
Harry took the steaming cup and drun, grimacing.  
,,Well, what did you expect - pumpkin juice?"  
Flash! Harry blinker and saw Colin Creevey standing there ,,That was brilliant today, Harry! Brilliant!"  
,,Out! All of you! This boy's got thirty-three bones to regrow!"  
×××  
,,What's happened?" asked Madame Pomfrey.  
,,There's been another attack." said Dumbledore.  
Madam Pomfrey gasped. There lying was Colin Creevey, camera still clutched to his eye.  
,,Perhaps he managed to get a picture of his attacker…" said McGonagall.  
Dumbledore opened the camera. A jet of steam hissed forth.  
,,What does this mean, Albus?"  
,,It means our students are in great danger, Minerva. Mr. Creevey was fortunate. If not for this…" he held up the camera ,,He would surely be dead."  
,,What sould I tell the staff, Albus?"  
,,Tell them the truth. Tell them Hogwarts is no longer safe. Tell them it's as we feared. The Chamber of Secrets is indeed open again."  
×××  
The bathroom was w gloomy place. Cracked mirrors. Chipped sinks. Guttering candles.  
They were all huddled over a small, bubbling cauldron, as Hermione and Kyuhyun were adding strange ingredients.  
,,Again? You mean, the Chamber of Secrets has been opened before?" asked Hermione.  
,,Of course! Don't you see? Lucius Malfoy must've opened it when he was at school here, and now he's told Draco how to do it." said Ron.  
,,Maybe. We'll have to wait for the Polyjuice Potion to know for sure." muttered Kyuhyun.  
,,Enlighten me. Why are we brewing this potion in broad daylight, in the middle of a girls' lavatory? Don't you think  
we'll get caught?" asked Ryeowook  
,,Never. No one over comes in here." answered Hermione.  
,,Why?" asked Leeteuk.  
,,Moaning Myrtle."  
,,Who's Moaning Myrtle?" asked Ron and Harry.  
There was a loud, piercing screech, and the ghost of a young girl came racing out of the wall. Face to face with Ron ,,I'm Moaning Myrtle. I wouldn't expect you to know me. Who would ever talk about fat, ugly, miserable, moping, moaning Myrtle?"  
Myrtle sobbed loudly, diving head first into the toilet.  
,,She's a little sensitive." muttered Hermione.  
×××  
On a notice-board was a poster Dueling Club! First Meeting Tonight.  
Kyuhyun dragged Leeteuk into the room, Heechul dragging Ryeowook followed xlose behind. In the room a golden stage has been built.  
Lockhart strutted atop it.  
Harry, Ron, Hermione and good number of other students  
watched.  
,,What am I doing here again?" asked Ryeowook.  
,,It's gonna be fun." said Heechul, not answering Ryeowook's question at all. Kangin and Shindong joined them.  
,,Gather round! Gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all hear me? Excellent." said Lockhart. Kyuhyun noticed his roommates at the front, arguing about something. He went over to them.  
,,In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little Dueling Club, to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions - for full details, see my published works."  
,Guys, what's going on?" asked Kyuhyun. His roommates looked at him.  
,,Oh, hey, Kyuhyun." said Namjoon. Taehyung and Jimin stopped glaring at each other to wave at him.  
,,They're arguing about astrology." said Namjoon when the argument started again. Kyuhyun nodded and looked back to the stage, where Professor Snape has joined Lockhart.  
,,Let me introduce my assistant Professor Snape. He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration. Now I don't want any of you youngsters to worry. You'll still have your Potions Master when I'm through with him, never fear!"  
,,I wouldn't mind if we didn't." muttered Jimin, argument with Taehyung forgotten.  
Lockhart and Snape faced each other and bowed. They turned, walk ten paces, then spun wands poised like swords.  
,,As you can see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position. On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course."  
Ryeowook eyed Snape ,,I wouldn't bet on that."  
,,One-two-three -"  
,,Expelliarmus!" said Snape as a dazzling flash of scarlet light burst forth and blasted Lockhart off his feet and into the wall behind.  
,,Do you think he's all right?" asked Hermione.  
,,Who cares?" answered Ron and Harry.  
Lockhart rised unsteadily ,,Well, there you have it. That was a Disarming Charm. As you see, I've lost my wand." as Hermione returned it he smiled at her ,,Ah, thank you, Miss Granger. Yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy…"  
,,Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, Professor." said Snape. Kyuhyun went back to his friends who were now snickering.  
,,An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape. Let's have a volunteer pair. Potter, Weasley, how about you?"  
,,Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox. Might I suggest someone from my own house. Malfoy, perhaps."

Malfoy and Harry eyed each other malevolently as they took their places onstage. Grudgingly, they bowed to each  
other.  
,,Scared, Potter?" asked Malfoy.  
,,You wish." answered Harry.  
They turned, walker ten paces, then whirled, wands poised.  
,,Wands at the ready! When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent - only to disarm. We don't want any accidents. One, two -"  
Malfoy fired early, knocking Harry off his feet with a  
blast of white light. He jumped up, pointed his wand ,,Rictusempra!"  
A jet of silver light hit Malfoy dead in the stomach. He doubled up, wheezing.  
,,I said disarm only!" yelled Lockhart.  
,,Serpensortia!"  
To Harry's horror, the tip of Malfoy's wand exploded and  
a long black snake slithered forth. Snape smiled with amusement ,,Don't move, Potter. I'll get rid of it for you."  
,,Allow me!" Lockhart flicked his wand. Bang! The snake flew into the air, hissed in rage, and slithered straight towards a students, as if it was glaring at Leeteuk. As students screamed, Harry, oddly calm, approaches the snake. It rised, fangs exposed, poised to strike the boy. Everyone watched in shock as Harry hissed something and the snake looked into Harry's eyes, then turned for Leeteuk.  
Harry hissed again and the snake hovered a moment more, then, miraculously, slumped to the floor. Harry blinked, as if coming out of a trance, grinned curiously at the snake, and offered his hand to the boy.  
,,What are you playing at?" asked another boy.  
Terrified, he backed away. Confused, Harry eyed the faces around him. Malfoy looked shocked. Seamus and Neville's eyes glitter with fear. Ginny bolted the room.  
Snape waved his wand and the snake vanished in puff of black smoke, then regarded Harry with a look that was both shrewd and calculating.  
Ron and Kyuhyun grabbed Harry's arms ,,Come on. Move. Now."  
×××  
They dragged Harry inside the Gryffindor common room, others following them. Harry glanced up, saw Ginny Weasley staring down at him from the top of the stairs. As their eyes met, she turned for the girls' dormitory.  
,,You're a Parselmouth! Why didn't you tell us?" asked Ron.  
,,I'm a what?" frowned Harry in confusion.  
,,You can talk to snakes." said Hermione.  
,,I know. I mean, I accidentally set a python on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once." Heechul snickered ,,But so what? I  
bet loads of people here can do it."  
,,No. They can't. It's not a very common gift, Harry. This is bad." said Kyuhyun.  
,,What's bad? If I hadn't told that snake not to attack him-"  
,,Oh, that's what you said to it." said Leeteuk.  
,,You were there! You heard me!"  
,,I heard you speaking Parseltongue. Snake language." said Ryeowook.  
,,I spoke a different language? But I didn't realize - how can I speak a language without knowing I can?"  
,,I don't know, Harry. But it sounded like you were egging the snake on or something. It was… creepy." said Leeteuk ,,I don't think you wanted to hurt me of course!" he said quickly.  
As Gryffindors streamed into the room, they eyed Harry  
warily, then glared at Heechul. Even Seamus, Neville, and Dean Thomas walked by without a word.  
,,Harry, listen out me." said Heechul and Harry turned to look at him ,,There's a reason the symbol of Slytherin house is a serpent. Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth. He could talk to snakes too."  
,,Exactly." nodded Ron ,,And now the whole school's going to think you're his great-great-great grandson or something."  
,,But I'm not. I… can't be."  
,,He lived a thousand years ago. For all we know… you could be." shrugged Leeteuk.


	7. Chapter 7

The trio was studying. Harry, burdened by dark thoughts, looked up at Ron. He smiled at Harry, then, seconds later, Hermione did the same - something forced about it all. Unable to bear it, Harry gathered his books, got up from the table.  
As Harry walked, students glanced up, met his gaze, then  
looked away. Even Madam Pince eyed him from her desk.  
Ginny Weasley, tired and pale, scribbled furiously in a small black book.  
Harry existed, walked into the hallway and paused. From  
inside a room, the voices of a group of Hufflepuffs could be heard.  
,,So, anyway, I told Leeteuk to hide up in our dormitory. I mean to say, if Potter's marked him down as his next victim, it's best he keep a low profile for a while. But he didn't listen." said an boy - Ernie.  
,,But why would he want to attack Leeteuk? They're friends." asked a girl - Hannah.  
He continued listening, his face getting darker and darker.  
,,Harry! Here you are!"  
He turned around to see Leeteuk, running up to him ,,I was trying to find you."  
,,Why? Aren't you scared?" asked Harry bitterly. Leeteuk frowned ,,What? Why should I be?" Leeteuk's eyes widened in realisation ,,Oh…"  
Harry immediately left, not waiting for Leeteuk to say anything.  
×××  
Harry entered the castle again, slowing down. Up ahead, in the light of a flickering torch, something dark laid.. A windowpane rattled in the wind and the torch went out. Harry stepped closer, finding Leeteuk. Lying rigid on the floor, a look of shock on his frozen face. Nearby, an inert Nearly Headless Nick floated, body teeming with black smoke.  
Harry kneeled next to Leeteuk, shocked. He noticed a trail of spiders scuttling away from Leeteuk's body and out the loose windowpane when suddenly Harry sensed someone watching him, turning around to see McGonagall.  
,,Professor, I swear I didn't -"  
,,This is out of my hands, Potter." stopped him McGonagall ,,Mr. Filch, will you take care of this, please?"  
Harry's eyes shifted. Filch lurked in the shadows beyond McGonagall. He stepped forward, hissing quietly ,,Caught in the act. I'll have you out this time, Potter. Mark my words…"  
As McGonagall led Harry away, he looked back. Filch stared at Leeteuk and Nick, then turned.  
×××  
Harry was talking to Dumbledore when Hagrid barged in ,,It wasn't Harry, Professor Dumbledore!"  
,,Hagrid -"  
,,I was talkin' ter 'im jus' before Leeteuk was found. It can't've bin 'im!"  
,,Hagrid -"  
I'll swear ter it in front o' the Ministry o' Magic -"  
,,HAGRID! I do not think that Harry has attacked anyone."  
,,Oh. Right. I'll wait outside then."  
As Hagrid exited, Harry looked hopefully at Dumbledore ,,You don't think it was me, Professor?"  
,,No, Harry. But I must ask you… is there anything you'd like to tell me. Anything at all?"  
Dumbledore waited. Harry debated. Finally ,,No, Professor. Nothing."  
×××  
Students drifted into the snow with their trunks, heading  
home for holiday. As Harry and others appeared.Ernie and few others casted wary glances.  
,,Make way for the Heir of Slytherin! Seriously evil wizard coming through!" said Fred.  
Ron grinned, amused, then saw Harry - anything but ,,Oh, c'mon, Harry. Fred's just having a laugh."  
,,He's the only one." said Harry.  
,,Okay, so half the school thinks you're nipping off to the Chamber of Secrets every night and tried to kill one of your friends. Who cares?"  
,,Maybe they're right."  
,,Harry!" snapped Ryeowook.  
,,I didn't know I could speak Parseltongue. What else don't I know about myself? Maybe you can do something... even something horrible… and not know you did it."  
,,You don't believe that, Harry, I know you don't. And if it makes you feel better, I just heard Malfoy's staying over for holiday, too." said Kyuhyun.  
,,Why would that make anyone feel better?" asked Ron.  
,,Because, in a few days, the Polyjuice Potion's will be ready. In a few days… we may truly know who is the Heir of Slytherin." explained Hermione.  
×××  
The Christmas Feast. The Hall glimmered grandly as  
snowflakes tumbled from the ceiling. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Kyuhyun and Ryeowook were sitting together. Heechul left for the holidays alone this time.  
,,Everything's set. We just need a bit of who you're changing into." said Hermione.  
,,Crabbe and Goyle." nodded Ron.  
,,And we also need to make sure that the real Crabbe and Goyle can't burst in on us while we're interrogating Malfoy." said Kyuhyun.  
,,How?" asked Harry.  
Hermione hold up a pair of small cakes ,,We've got it all worked out. I've filled these with a simple Sleeping Draught. Simple, but powerful."  
Ron glanced at Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle, who presently were eating everything in front of them.  
,,You know how greedy Crabbe and Goyle are. They won't leave the Christmas Feast until every last drop of trifle is gone." said Kyuhyun.  
,,Now, once they're asleep, hide them in a broom cupboard and pull out a few of their hairs." continued Hermione.  
,,And what about you three?" asked Harry.  
,,Kyuhyun with Ryeowook will wait for us and make sure noone finds out what were doing. And I've already got mine.' she removed a small vial. Inside is a tiny hair ,,Millicent Bulstrode. She's in Slytherin. I got this off her robes." she stood up ,,All right then… I'm going to check on the Polyjuice Potion."  
Hermione pointed to the cakes in front of her ,,Remember. Just make sure Crabbe and Goyle find these."  
Hermione exited. Ron looked at Harry ,,Have you ever heard of a plan where so many things could go wrong?"  
×××  
Harry, Ron and Ryeowook were lurking behind a suit of armor, watching Crabbe and Goyle exit the Great Hall.  
Goyle spied the cakes instantly, perched on the end of  
one of the banisters. Grabbing them, he reluctantly  
surrendered one to Crabbe and, in unison, they stuffed them into their mouths. They paused, looked at each other and keeled flat onto their backs.  
The three dashed out, dragged Crabbe and Goyle across the floor and into a cupboard.  
×××  
Hermione, wearing a Slytherin robe, hovered over a smoking cauldron while Kyuhyun was re-reading the receipt. Harry, Ron and Ryeowook entered.  
,,Did you get it?" asked Hermione.  
Harry and Ron hold up their hands. In each: a tuft of  
hair. Hermione pointed to a pair of Slytherin robes ,,Heechul sneaked those out of the laundry."  
Harry and Ron modded, glancing at the cauldron. The potion resembled a thick, dark, bubbling mud.  
,,I'm sure we've done everything right. It looks like the book said it should. Once you've drunk it, we'll have exactly one hour before you change back into yourselves." said Kyuhyun.  
,,Now what?" asked Ron.  
,,We separate it into three glasses and add the hairs."  
Harry and Ron grimaced.

Harry and Ron have changed into the Slytherin robes. All three raise their glasses. Dropping the hairs. The potion turned shades of yellow, brown, and khaki. Ryeowook wrinkled his nose in disgust.  
,,Ugh. Essence of Crabbe…" muttered Ron.  
They all nodded. Drink. Ron swallowed grimly, doubling over ,,Think I'm gonna be sick…" he ran into a stall. Harry looked sick, stepped to a cracked mirror. Hermione paused, looking worried.  
Something was wrong…  
Harry watched his face contort into the thick features of Goyle.  
Hermione looked at her arm. Patches of fur began to  
spread across her wrist and hand. Terrified, she ran  
into a stall.  
Ron emerged from his stall, a dead ringer for Crabbe ,,Harry?  
,,Ron?"  
Kyuhyun started jumping up and down, exited ,,It worked!"  
Ryeowook watched with fascination ,,Leeteuk would've liked this…" he muttered.  
,,Bloody hell." said Ron.  
,,We still sound like ourselves." gasped Harry ,,You need to sound more like Crabbe."  
Ron adjusted his voice ,,Bloody hell."  
,,Lower." said Kyuhyun.  
Ron lowered a bit more ,,Bloody hell."  
,,Less intelligent." said Ryeowook.  
Ron dumbed it down ,,Bloody hell."  
,,Excellent." said all three boys.  
,,Hey… Where's Hermione?" asked Ron.  
,,I - I don't think I'm going. You go on without me." said Hermione from the stall.  
,,Hermione, are you okay?" asked Kyuhyun.  
,,Just go! You're wasting time!"


	8. Chapter 8

When Harry and Ron ran back again Kyuhyun and Ryeowook were standing around a cubicle ,,Hermione, come out. They're back!" said Kyuhyun when he saw them.  
,,Go away!" yelled Hermione.  
,,Hermione, I'm sorry I laughed! Please come out!" said Ryeowook, sounding a bit guilty.  
,,What happened?" asked Harry.  
The stall's lock slid back and the door opened slowly ,,Do you remember me telling you the Polyjuice Potion was only for human transformations…?" asked Hermione.  
Even in shadow, they could see: Hermione's face was covered in fur, her eyes yellow, and pointed ears poked through her hair ,,It was cat hair I plucked off Millicent Bulstrode's robes! Look at my face!"  
,,Look at your tail." commented Ron.  
×××  
Two weeks later the boys came ,staggering under the weight of the library books in their arms, to hospital wing. They made their way to Hermione's bed, which was covered in… books.  
,,Oh, good. Put those anywhere."  
They looked. There was no anywhere. So they just… dropped them.  
,,Madam Pince asked that we relay a message to you, Hermione:" said Kyuhyun She'd appreciate it if you'd leave a few books for the rest of the school."  
,,I've got to keep up, haven't I?"  
Just then, Hermione's tail twitched into view.  
,,Is that thing ever going away?" asked Ron.  
,,Any day now, according to Madam Pomfrey. I'm just thankful I've stopped coughing up fur balls."  
,,We all are, believe me." assured her Ryeowook.  
,,Now. What about the Chamber of Secrets? Any new leads?"  
,,Nothing." said Kyuhyun.  
,,And has it gotten any better? I mean… is anyone speaking to you?" Hermione looked at Harry.  
,,Neville asked to borrow a tubeworm in Potions yesterday. I suppose that's something."  
Ron took a get-well card from under Hermione's pillow ,,'To Miss Granger. Wishing you a speedy recovery, from your concerned teacher Gilderoy Lockhart.' You sleep with this under your pillow?"  
,,Of course not. I don't know how that got there. Now go. I still have six hundred pages to read in Transformation Through the Ages."  
×××  
The four were going down the stairs, when they ran into Kangin ,,Oh, hey, guys." said older boy. Harry looked away. Kangin smiled a little ,,Harry, just so you know. I trust you."  
Harry looked at him, taken a back ,,Why?"  
KangIn shrugged ,,Teukkie trusts you. And I'm pretty sure you're not the type to hurt your friends." with last smile he left. Ron frowned after him ,,Teukkie."

,,I know Hermione's mental, but can you believe she falls for that smarmy nonsense of Lockhart's?" asked Ryeowook.  
They stopped, looking down. A great flood of water streamed from the Girls' Bathroom. From within, Myrtle could be heard moaning.  
,,Looks like Myrtle's flooded the bathroom." commented Harry.  
As Kyuhyun and Harry sploshed off toward the bathroom, Ron and Ryeowook stepped lightly ,,Yuck."

Huge, wracking moans echoed off the dreary tile. All the  
taps were running, streaming like tiny waterfalls. As the boys stepped to the last cubicle, Myrtle spun accusingly ,,Come to throw something else at  
me?"  
,,Why would I throw something at you?" asked Kyuhyun.  
,,Don't ask me. Here I am, minding my own business, and someone thinks it's funny to throw a book at me…" said Myrtle.  
,,But it can't hurt if someone throws something at you. I mean, it'd just go right through you, wouldn't it?" asked Ryeowook.  
,,Oh sure! Let's all throw books at Myrtle, because she can't feel it! Ten points if you can get it through her stomach. Fifty points if it goes through her head!"  
,,Who threw it at you anyway?" asked Harry.  
,,I don't know. I didn't see them. I was just sitting in the U-bend, thinking about death and it fell through the top of my head."  
Harry saw a small black book on the floor, he picked it up.  
,,Fifty points if you can get it through her nose." whispered Ron to Ryeowook.  
,,I HEARD THAT!"  
The four boys dashed out.  
×××  
Harry sat with Hermione and Kyuhyun in the moonlit room. Hermione and Kyuhyun studied the diary curiously.,,Tom Riddle… Hm. And Ron said he won an award fifty years ago?" asked Kyuhyun.  
,,Special Services to the School or something -"  
,,Fifty years ago? You're sure?" asked Hermione.  
,,Yes. Why?"  
,,Don't you remember what Malfoy told you? The last time the Chamber of Secrets was opened was -"  
,,Fifty years ago! That means -"  
,,Tom Riddle was here, at Hogwarts, when it happened. What if he wrote about what he saw? It's possible he knew where the Chamber was, how to open it, even what sort of creature lives in it. If so, whoever's behind the attacks this time wouldn't want a diary like this lying around, would they?" asked Kyuhyun.  
,,That's a brilliant theory, Kyuhyun. With just one tiny little flaw. There's nothing written in this diary."  
,,It might be invisible ink." Hermione pulled out her wand ,,Aparecium!" she tapped the diary three times. Nothing happened, the pages remaining blank. She frowned, passing the book back to Harry.  
,,I don't know, Harry." said Kyuhyun. But I think you should be careful with this. Something tells me Ron might be right. It could be dangerous."  
,,You don't think I'm dangerous, do you?" he turned to Hermione ,,I mean, Hermione, you're not scared. Of me.  
,,I'm scared, Harry. But not of you."  
×××  
The five were walking together across the grounds.  
,,It can't be Hagrid. It just can't be." said Kyuhyun.  
,,We don't even know this Riddle. He sounds like a dirty, rotten snitch to me." agreed Ron.  
,,The monster had killed someone, Ron. What would any of us done?" asked Harry.  
,,Look. Hagrid's our friend. Why don't we just go ask him about it?" asked Hermione.  
,,That'd be a cheerful visit. Hullo, Hagrid. Tell us, have you been setting anything mad and hairy loose in the castle lately?" said Ryeowook.  
,,Mad an' hairy? Wouldn' be talkin' 'bou me, now would yeh?"  
They wheeled, spotting Hagrid grinning at them. They  
instantly looked guilty ,,No!"  
Hagrid looked at them curiously. Kyuhyun nodded to the strange canister in his hand ,,What's that you've got, Hagrid?"  
,,Flesh-Eatin' Slug Repellent. Fer the Mandrakes, yeh know. Accordin' ter Professor Sprout, they still got a bit o' growin' up ter do, but once their acne clears up, we'll be able to chop 'em up, stew 'em, an' get those people in the hospital un-Petrified. 'Til then, you three best watch yerselves, all righ'?"  
They nodded, watching Hagrid lope away. Just then, Neville came running up. He looked pale with fright .,Harry, I don't know who did it… but you'd better come."  
×××  
Harry's space was a disaster: trunk riffled, drawers flung open, bedclothes strewn on the floor.  
,,It had to be a Gryffindor. Nobody else knows our password. Unless, it wasn't a student…" said Hermione.  
,,Well, whoever it was, they were looking for something." said Ryeowook.  
,,And they found it… Tom Riddle's diary is gone." said Harry.  
×××  
Harry, dressed in his Quidditch robes, dashed down the  
staircase with others. Down below, Ron spied Ginny ,,Hey, Ginny! Going to the match?"  
Ginny looked up, startled, then shook her head and left.  
,,I tell you, she gets weirder and weirder by the day…" said Ron.  
Harry froze. Others stopped, knowing by his face ,,No… don't tell me…" said Kyuhyun.  
Harry turned, as if following the sound, absently touching  
his fingers to the wall as he glanced around. Hermione  
studied him with great interest - studied his fingers -  
then, abruptly, Harry turned away, shaking his head: it was  
gone. Hermione looked up, eyes vaguely upon Harry, but  
her mind miles away ,,Harry… I think I've just understood something! I've got to go to the library!"  
As Hermione sprinted back up the stairs, Harry yelled ,,What do you understand!" but she was gone.  
Harry turned to others in puzzlement ,,The library?"  
,,That's Hermione. When in doubt, go to the library." said Ron.  
,,Hey, Harry!"  
Harry turned around to see Kangin looking at him from bottom of the stairs ,,Good luck!"  
Harry smiled weakly and nodded his thanks.


	9. Chapter 9

McGonagall paused outside the door, turning to the four boys ,I warn you. This will be a bit of a shock."  
She opened the door. Madam Pomfrey was leaning over a bed where a girl laid. As she straightened up, they sae the  
girl was…  
,,Hermione!" gasped Rob.  
,,She was found near the library. Along with this. Does it mean anything to either of you?" McGonagall hold up a small circular mirror. Harry shook his head. McGonagall nodded gravely, leading them out.  
×××  
Hagrid swung open the door. Crossbow in hand ,,Who's there?"  
Harry and others dropped the cloak. Hagrid lowered the  
crossbow.

Fang thumped his tail at the sight of the boys. Kyuhyun pointed to the crossbow ,,What's that for?"  
,,Nothin', nothin'. I've been expectin'… Doesn't matter. Sit down… I'll make tea…" Hagrid nervously took the kettle, spilling the water…  
,,Are you okay? Hagrid? Did you hear about Hermione?" asked Harry.  
,,Oh, yea. I heard, all righ'."  
,,Look… we have to ask you something. Do you know who's opened the Chamber of Secrets?" asked Ryeowook.  
Hagrid took a fruit cake, stopped, about to answer,  
when there is a loud knock. The fruitcake smashed to  
the floor.  
Panicked, the four threw the cloak over themselves. Sweating, Hagrid grabbed his crossbow, pointing it at the door ,,C-come in."  
The door opened. A grim Dumbledore entered, followed by a portly man in a pin-stripe suit and bowler: Cornelius Fudge.  
,,Good evening, Hagrid." said the headmaster.  
,,That's dad's boss! Minister of magic Cornelius Fudge!" whispered Ron to others. Harry elbowed him to shut him up.  
,,Bad business, Hagrid. Very bad business. Had to come. Four attacks on Muggle-borns. Things've gone far enough. Ministry's got to act." said Fudge.  
,,I never… You know I never, Professor Dumbledore, sir…"  
,,I want it understood, Cornelius, that Hagrid has my full confidence." said Dumbledore.  
,,Look, Albus, Hagrid's record's against him. I've got to take him."  
,,Take me? Where? Not Azkaban prison."  
,,For a short stretch only. Not a punishment, Hagrid. More a precaution. If someone else is caught, you'll be released with a full apology."  
Just then, there was a sharp rap on the door. As Dumbledore opened it, Harry slumped. It was Lucius Malfoy ,,Already here, Fudge? Good, good…"  
,,What're you doin' here! Get outta my house!" said Hagrid.  
,,My dear man, please believe me, I have no pleasure at all in being inside your - do you call this a house? I simply called at the school and was told the Headmaster was here."  
,,And what exactly did you want with me, Lucius?"  
,,Dreadful thing, Dumbledore, but the governors feel it's time for you to step aside. This is an Order of Suspension. You'll find all twelve signatures on it. I'm afraid we feel you're losing your touch. What with all these attacks, there'll be no Muggle-borns left at Hogwarts. And we all know what an awful loss that would be."  
Malfoy handed Fudge an official roll of parchment.  
,,Now, see here, Lucius. Dumbledore suspended. No, no… last thing we want right now… If Dumbledore can't stop these attacks… I mean to say, who can?" said Fudge.  
,,That remains to be seen, but as all twelve governors have voted -"  
,,An' how many did yeh have ter threaten before they agreed!"  
,,I would advise you not to shout at the Azkaban guards like that."  
,,Yeh can take Dumbledore! Take him away an' the Muggle-borns won' stand a chance! There'll be killin's next!"  
,,Calm yourself, Hagrid!" Dumbledore was steely-eyed ,,If the governors want my removal, Lucius, I shall of course step aside. However… you will find that I will only truly have left this school when none here are loyal to me. You will also find that help will always be given at Hogwarts to those who… ask for it."  
Dumbledore's eyes drifted - unmistakably - to Harry.  
,,Admirable sentiments. We shall all miss your highly individual way of running things, Albus, and only hope your successor will manage to prevent any more, um, killin's."  
Malfoy strid to the door and bowed Dumbledore out.  
Fudge, fiddling with his bowler, waited for Hagrid. Instead, Hagrid stood his ground, took a deep breath and said carefully ,,If anyone wanted ter find out some stuff, all they'd have ter do is follow the spiders. That'd lead 'em right! Tha's all I'm sayin'."  
Fudge stared at Hagrid in amazement, then followed him  
out. As the door slammed shut, Fang started to howl,  
scratching at the closed door. The boys emerged from the cloak.  
,,Hagrid's right. With Dumbledore gone, there'll be an attack a day." said Ryeowook.  
,,Look…" said Kyuhyun.  
At the windowsill, a trail of spiders escaped through a crack in the glass. Harry grabbed Hagrid's lantern ,,C'mon."  
Harry illuminated the trail of spiders. They ran from the window to the ground, to the dark trees in the near distance. As Harry and Kyuhyun moved to follow, Ron and Ryeowook hesitated.  
,,What are you doing?" asked Ron.  
,,You heard Hagrid. Follow the spiders."  
,,They're heading into the Dark Forest."  
Harry sighed, heading off with two Asians following. Terrified, Ron grabbed Fang, following.,,Why spiders. Why couldn't it be 'Follow the butterflies'?"  
×××  
Fang crashed through low-slung branches and sharp  
brambles as Harry and others followed. They jumped as   
Fang howled. Branches snapped. A rumbling  
noise sounded, then... silence. Harry spied something,  
pointing ,,There's something moving over there… something big."  
Just then a blaze of light splintered the trees, blinding  
them. They started to flee when Ron stops ,,Guys!… Guys, it's our car!"  
Scratched and mud-smeared, with bits of earth and grass  
sprouting from its headlamps and hubcaps -- the Ford  
Anglia looked half-animal. Ron circled it in wonder.  
,,It's been here all the time! Look at it. The Forest has turned it wild." said Harry.  
Kyuhyun nodded, then glanced back up the slope ,,C'mon, we don't want to lose the trail."  
×××  
They entered a hollow ribboned with shadows.  
Enormous trees towered over them, strewn with strands of  
white webbing. Ron stepped on a strand, kicked it off  
queasily. Harry peered up ahead: at the far end of the  
hollow, the spiders streamed toward a dark opening. Kyuhyun and Harry exchanged a glance.  
As the four approached the opening, a clicking sound  
emanated from within, echoing in the branches of the tall trees. Growing louder.  
Ron faltered, glancing about nervously. Ryeowook stood behind Kyuhyun, holding others robes in fists ,,I don't have a good feeling about this, guys-"  
,,Don't panic." said Harry as he stepped to the mouth of the cavern, the air suddenly crackled with movement. twigs snapped. A huge shadow emerged, slowly engulfing Harry. He peered up and saw: An ancient spider, the size of a small elephant.  
As it advanced, the four backed slowly away. Then: its blind eyes catched the light, and it stopped. As if… listening.  
,,You do not come from the forest. Your hearts beat like… men."  
,,Yes. We're friends of Hagrid's. And you… you're…" Kyuhyun frowned and ended Harry's sentence ,,…Aragog, aren't you?"  
Hearing this, Aragog's head turned slightly ,,Hagrid has never sent men into our hollow before."  
,,He's in trouble. Up at school, there've been attacks. They think it's Hagrid. They think he's opened the Chamber of Secrets. Like before."  
As Harry and Kyuhyun talked, others eyes darted warily about, then a pair of long legs - spider's legs - curling slowly around the trunk of the tree to his left.  
Terrified, Ron nudged Harry, but Harry ignored him. Ryeowook pulled at Kyuhyun's robes. Kyuhyun smacked his hands away.  
,,That's a lie! Hagrid never opend the Chamber of Secrets!"  
,,But if Hagrid never… that means… you're not the monster." said Kyuhyun.  
,,The monster was born in the castle. I came from a distant land, in the pocket of a traveler."  
Ron and Ryeowook turned. Two crawling silhouettes inched forward.  
Pause. Waiting. Watching.  
,,Harry…"  
,,Kyu…"  
,,Shhh!" said Kyuhyun, annoyed.  
,,But if you're not the monster, what did kill that girl fifty years ago?" asked Harry.  
,,We do not speak of it! It is an.ancient creature we spiders fear above all others."  
,,But have you seen it?" asked Kyuhyun.  
Scrabbling sound echoed above Ron and Ryeowook. They glanced up: a spider crouched on a branch above.  
,,I never saw any part of the castle but the cupboard in which Hagrid kept me. The girl was discovered in a bathroom. When I was accused, Hagrid brought me here."  
More scrabbling. The two looked up. He saw spiders - in high and low branches - dropping downward like paratroopers. Ron grabbed Harry. And Ryeowook grabbed Kyuhyun.  
,,What!" asked the two, annoyed.  
Ron pointed. They looked up. Pale. Harry turned slowly back to Aragog ,,Well… thank you. We'll just go..."  
Kyuhyun grabbed Ryeowook's hand, ready to run.  
,,Go? I think not. My sons and daughters do not harm Hagrid, on my command. But I cannot deny them fresh meat when it wanders so willingly into our midst. Goodbye, friend of Hagrid."  
Aragog turned, disappearing into the shadows of the cavern.  
,,Can we panic now?" asked Ron.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to put more SJ members in next chapters. I have already plans for Yesung who will appear, probably next year. Don't worry, I have plans for them all.


	10. Chapter 10

The four spun. A gang of five-foot spiders bared the path ahead, begining to move forward. They spun again: spiders. Everywhere.  
Desperately, Harry swung the lantern in his hand, the light showing Ryeowook's face momentarily, tears in his eyes visible. The spiders faltered, then creeped forward again as the arc of the light chased itself away. Around and around. Then the lantern went out.  
Harry pitched it aside. As one, he and others drew their  
wands.  
,,Nice knowing you." said Kyuhyun. Fang whimpered. The spiders drew closer, clicking feverishly, when a long, loud horn bleated. Seconds later, a blaze of light ignited the hollow and the Ford Anglia came thundering over the rim and down the slope, knocking spiders out of its path. As it screeched to a halt, the doors flung open.  
,,Let's go!" yelled Harry.  
The four boys and Fang leaped inside. Ron a  
A spider appeared at Kyuhyun's open window.  
,,The windows! Roll up the windows!" yelled Kyuhyun.  
,,I can't! It's stuck!" yelled Ron back.  
Just then, a hairy leg reached through Ron's window.  
Instantly, Ron hit the gas, throwing the car into reverse.  
Spiders scattered, but the two clinging to the side windows hold tight. As the car zoomed backwards out of the hollow, Kyuhyun rolled his window tight, snapping off his spider's legs.  
The Anglia jet out of the hollow, landing with a thud. Kyuhyun turned. The other spider was pulling Ron from the  
car. He pointed his wand, uttered a spell and a blinding flash of white light blasted the spider into the shadows whipping past.  
,,Thanks for that." said Ron.  
,,Don't mention it.'  
As the car flew over a ridge, they saw them: a sea of spiders heading straight for them like a herd of raging  
wildebeest. Ron put his foot to the floor, spun the  
wheel and send the car sliding away. The spiders  
stampede after.  
Ryeowook at the back was clinging to Harry's arm so tightly it was going blue, but at the moment Harry had bigger problems.  
The Anglia slalomed through the forest, skimming past  
trees as the spiders charged after. Harry peered ahead, seeing an area of fallen trees. There was an opening, one  
narrow escape route ,,That way! It's the only way out!" yelled Harry and Kyuhyun. Harry looked back ,,Hurry! They're catching up!"  
Ron jamef the accelerator… just as a giant tarantula dropped in front of the escape route.  
,,Can you get us in the air?" asked Ryeowook in weak voice.  
Ron jostled the gear stick ,,"Flying gear's jammed!  
The spiders behind drew closer. The tarantula waited  
ahead. Kyuhyun clapped his hand over Ron's on the gear  
shift, pushing. Harry and Ryeowook leaned over the seats, pushing as well. The tarantula's pincers opened, ready to  
kill, when… the gear shift give, the Anglia's wheels lifted and the car flew, barely avoiding the rearing tarantula, then sailed over the trees.

As they landed, Fang bolted free. The four exited the car wearily, then watched it turn and rumble back into the forest.  
Ryeowook turned around and threw up. Kyuhyun ran over to him.  
,,'Follow the spiders'! Follow the spiders'! If he ever gets out of Azkaban, I'll kill Hagrid. I mean, what was the point of sending us in there? What have we found out?" asked Ron, furious.  
,,We know one thing. Hagrid never opened the Chamber of Secrets. He was innocent." said Harry.  
×××  
Ryeowook was sitting at the table, eating breakfast and talking with Shindong and Donghae.  
,,Hey." said Eunhyuk as he sat next to Donghae. He eyed Ryeowook ,,Man, you look like shit."  
Younger rolled his eyes ,,Yes, thanks, Eunhyuk, I didn't notice myself."  
,,Jesus, what happened to you? You're worse than usually."  
,,Rough night."  
Shindong rolled his eyes ,,He won't say anything more than this."  
×××  
Madam Pomfrey bared the door, frowning at the boys ,,There's no point in talking to a petrified person. They won't hear a word you're saying."  
Ron shifted uncomfortably ,,We know that, Madam Pomfrey. It's just, well, you see, we thought, maybe, we could… be with them for a bit. They're our… friends, you see, and… even if they can't hear us… I mean, it can't hurt, can it?"  
A glint of sympathy flickered in Pomfrey's eyes ,,Very well then. But be quick about it."  
As she exited, the boys stepped between two beds. On one laying Hermione, on the other Leeteuk. Absently, Ron picked up the circular mirror that laid on the nightstand. Ryeowook eyed Lockhart's Get Well card ,,You don't think Lockhart could be the heir of Slytherin, do you?" other three looked at him as if he was crazy ,,Right. Forget I said it."  
Harry studied Hermione's face ,,Wish you were here, Hermione. We need you. Now more than ever…"  
Just then, the mirror in Ron's hand catched the late  
afternoon sunlight and cast a jagged flame across  
Hermione's hand. Kyuhyun watched the light dance over her fingers… then looked closer. Seeing the paper clutched  
there.  
He took out the crinkled paper, which was torn from a library book.  
,,'Of the many fearsome beasts that roam our land, none is more deadly than the Basilisk. Capable of living for hundreds of years, instant death awaits any who meet this giant serpent's eye. Spiders flee before it and only the crowing of the rooster can kill it.'" Kyuhyun looked up, eyes shining ,,This is it! The monster in the Chamber of Secrets is a Basilisk."  
,,That's why I can hear it speak. It's a snake." said Harry.  
,,But it kills by looking people in the eye. Why is it no one's dead?" asked Ron.  
Kyuhyun and Harry frowned, contemplating this, then Kyuhyun catched their reflections in the window opposite. He muttered softly ,,Because no one did look it in the eye. Not directly at least… Colin saw it through his camera. Jungsoo - Leeteuk must've seen the Basilisk through Nearly Headless Nick! Nick got the full blast of it, but he's a ghost - he couldn't die again…"  
,,…And Hermione… had the mirror! I bet you anything she was using it to look round corners, in case it came along." continued Harry.  
,,And Mrs. Norris? I'm pretty sure she didn't have a camera or a mirror, Harry." asked Ron.  
,,The water… there was water on the floor that night. She only saw the Basilisk's reflection…"  
Kyuhyun was scanning the.page again ,,The crowing of the rooster is fatal to it! That's why Hagrid's roosters were killed! Spiders flee before it! It all fits!"  
,,But how's the Basilisk been.getting around? A dirty great snake. Someone would have seen…" said Ryeowook.  
,,Hermione answered that too." Harry pointed. Scribbled, in Hermione's hand, was: "Pipes."  
,,Pipes...? It's using the plumbing."  
,,Remember what Aragog said? About that girl fifty years ago? She died in a bathroom. What if she never left."  
,,Moaning Myrtle!" said Ron and Ryeowook at the same time.  
Harry and Kyuhyun nodded. Just then, McGonagall's voice echoed throughout the castle, magically magnified ,,All students are to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers to the second floor corridor. Immediately."

McGonagall stood before the desecrated wall, surrounded by the rest of the staff. The boys crept up the stairwell.  
,,As you can see, the Heir of Slytherin has left another message." said McGonagall ,,Our worst fear has been realized. A student has been taken by the monster. Into the Chamber itself. I'm afraid we shall have to send  
the students home. I'm afraid… this is the end of Hogwarts."  
,,So sorry. Dozed off. What have I missed?" asked Lockhart cheerily.  
,,Just the man. A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Your moment has come at last." said Snape.  
,,My m-moment?"  
,,Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?"  
,,D-did I? I don't recall…"  
,,That settles it. We'll leave it to you to deal with the monster, Gilderoy. Your skills, after all, are legend." said McGonagall.  
,,V-very well. I'll - I'll be in my office, getting - getting ready."  
,,The rest of us should go and inform the students what has happened."  
,,Who is it the monster's taken, Minerva?" asked professor Sprout.  
,,Ginny Weasley."  
Ron's knees gave way. As Harry and Kyuhyun catched him, the staff scattered, revealing what was written on the wall:  
Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're nearing the end once more. Other members will have more time in next year, I promise!

Harry, kyuhyun, Ryeowook and a very upset Ron walked with desperate purpose.  
,,She knew something. She'd found out something about the Chamber of Secrets. That's why she was taken. I mean, she was - is - a pure-blood. There can't be any other reason." said Ron.  
Harry pulled him away ,,C'mon. Let's go see Lockhart. He may be a brainless git, but he's going to try and get into the Chamber. We can tell him what we know…"  
,,Guys. D'you think there's any chance at all she's not, you  
know -"  
They glanced over, studying Ron's tortured eyes ,,We'll find her, Ron. Ginny's going to be fine." assured him Ryeowook.  
Ron nodded, smiled shakily, and looked away. As he did, the three exchanged troubled glances.  
Even they didn't believe it.

The four dashed inside Lockhart's office.  
,,Professor, we've got some information for you -" they stopped dead. Lockhart's office was stripped to the shelves. Two large trunks stood open.  
,,Are you going somewhere?" asked Ryeowook.  
,,Um, well, yes. Urgent call. Unavoidable. Got to go…" said Lockhart.  
,,What about my sister?"  
,,Well, as to that - most unfortunate. No one regrets more than I -"  
,,You're the Defense Against the.Dark Arts teacher! You can't go now!" said Ryeowook.  
,,I must say, when I took the job, nothing in the job description -"  
,,You're running away? After all that stuff you did in your books?" asked Harry.  
,,Books can be misleading."  
,,You wrote them!" yelled Kyuhyun.  
,,My dear boy, do use your common sense. My books wouldn't have sold half as well if people didn't think I'd done all those things. No one wants to read about some ugly old Armenian warlock, even if he did save a village from werewolves. He'd look dreadful on the front cover. No dress sense at all…"  
,,You're a fraud! You've just been taking credit for what a load of other wizards have done!" said Harry, angry.  
,,Harry, Harry, Harry. There was work involved. I had to track these people down and ask them exactly how they managed to do what they did. No, it's not all book signings and publicity photos. You want fame, you have to be prepared for a long, hard slog."  
,,Is there anything you can do?" asked Ron.  
,,Yes, now that you mention it. I'm rather gifted with Memory Charms. Otherwise, you see, all those wizards would've gone blabbing and I'd never have sold another book. I'm afraid I'll have to do the same to you both, lest you do the same."  
Lockhart lifted his wand, but Kyuhyun was, quicker ,,Expelliarmus!"  
Lockhart blasted backwards, toppling into one of the open trunks, his wand flying across the floor.  
,,Looks like those Dueling Lessons came in handy after all, Professor."  
×××  
Lockhart walked ahead of the boys, their wands pointed at him. Moaning Myrtle floated above the cistern ,,Who's there? Oh…" she smiled, flirty ,,Hello, Harry. What do you want?"  
,,To ask you how you died." answered Harry.  
,,Oooooh, it was dreadful." she said, flattered ,,It happened right here. In this very cubicle. I'd hidden because Olive Hornby was teasing me about my glasses. I was crying, and then I heard somebody come in."  
,,Who was it, Myrtle?" asked Kyuhyun.  
,,I don't know! I was distraught! But they said something funny. A kind of made-up language. And I realized it was a boy speaking. So I unlocked the door, to tell him to go away, and… I died."  
,,Just like that? How?" asked Ryeowook.  
,,No idea. I just remember seeing a pair of great big yellow eyes. Over there…" Myrtle pointed to the bank of sinks. The boys hurried over, examining the pipes below, the tile above, then…  
Harry saw it: etched on one of the copper taps was a tiny snake.  
,,This is it, guys. This is the.entrance to the Chamber of Secrets."  
,,Say something, Harry. Say something in Parseltongue." said Kyuhyun. Harry stared off self-consciously at the tiny snake ,,Open up."  
Ron shook his head ,,English."  
Harry concentrated harder this time, staring so intensely  
that the snake almost looked alive. When, finally, he  
spoke, it is more like a hiss. Parseltongue. The circular group of sinks opened and a large, open pipe was exposed.  
,,Excellent, Harry. Good work. Well then. I'll just be going. There's no need for me…" said Lockhart.  
,,Oh, yes there is. You first." said Ryeowook, all boys pointing his wand at Lockhart, then the opening.  
,,Now, boys. What good will it do?"  
,,A bloody lot of good if it's a two-hundred-foot drop onto jagged rocks." said Ron.  
Lockhart stepped grimly to the dark, gaping hole. Ron with Ryeowook gave him a shove and he toppled headfirst and out of sight. They waited. Finally ,,It's really quite filthy down here."  
,,All right. Let's go." said Kyuhyun.  
,,Oh, Harry… if you die down there, you're welcome to share my toilet." said Myrtle.  
,,Thanks, Myrtle."  
Harry turned, jumping. Seconds later, Ron followed and then other two.

Lockhart stared miserably at the muck dripping from his  
robes. Harry took a torch from the wall, poising his wand ,,Lumos!"  
The torch bloomed with a bright orange flame.  
,,Remember. Any sign of movement, close your eyes straight away." said Kyuhyun.  
Harry lead the way down the tunnel. Crunch! They looked  
down: a rat's skull. All around them, the ground was littered with tiny skeletons. Ron squinted, seeing something huge and curved lying ahead. When he spoke, his voice was hollow with dread ,,What's that? Up ahead?"  
,,That looks like a… snake." said Lockhart, terrified, he quickly hid his eyes.  
,,Maybe it's asleep." said Kyuhyun.  
Ron and Ryeowook drew their wands as they approached, squinting. Harry shone his light, revealing a gigantic coil of empty skin.  
,,Whatever shed this must be twenty feet long. Or more." said Ryeowook.  
Thud! They turned.  
Lockhart has passed out.  
,,Heart of a lion, this one." said Ron sarcastically, kneelin by him, when Lockhart's eyes opened and, quick as a fox, he snatched Ron's wand and scrambled to his feet ,,The adventure ends here, boys!" Kyuhyun made a step forward, but Ryeowook grabbed his robes, stopping him ,,But don't fret. The world will know our story. How I was too late to save the girl. How you two tragically lost your minds at the sight of her mangled body. I'll even bind a limited edition in this snake skin. Say goodbye to your memories." Lockhart raised Ron's wand ,,Obliviate!"  
Ron's wand exploded like a small bomb, blasting Lockhart  
off his feet and spitting great jets of fire into the rock above. As rubble rain, Ron leaped one way and Harry with Kyuhyun the other.  
Harry sat up, squints through the settling dust. Kyuhyun coughed as he slowly stood up. A solid wall of broken rock sealed the tunnel between them and their friends.  
,,Ron? Ryeowook? Are you okay?" they asked.  
,,I'm okay." called Ron.  
,,I guess I'm fine!" said Ryeowook.  
,,This git's not, though. He got blasted by my wand."  
Lockhart sat up, dazed. Ryeowool picked up a rock and conked him on the head. Lockhart passed out.  
Ron called to Harry ,,What now?"  
,,Wait here. We'll go on. We'll go on and… find Ginny." said Kyuhyun.  
,,If we're not back in an hour…" Harry left it there.  
,,We'll try and shift some of this rock. So you can get back through. And, guys -"  
,,See you in a bit."  
The two exchanged a glance. Harry looked at the snake skin at his feet, moving off.  
They stepped carefully through the shadows until they reached a towering stone wall, carved with twin serpents.  
Harry hissed something in Parseltongue and the serpents part and the giant wall slid open.  
They removed their wands and entered.  
A vast chamber stretched ahead. Along the path were rows of stone serpents. The serpents rested in pools of black water. Ahead was an enormous statue of Salazar Slytherin.  
Several feet in front of the statue, Ginny Weasley laid motionless, cheeks white as marble. A pale hand clutched Tom Riddle's diary to her chest.  
Harry droped the torch, raced to Ginny, placing his wand on the floor and kneeling beside her. Kyuhyun stood in front of them, his wand clenched in his hand.  
,,Ginny! Please don't be dead..Wake up! Wake up! Ginny!" said Harry, panicking.  
,,She won't wake."  
Harry spun. Tom Riddle stood nearby. He was strangely blurred around the edges, as though they were looking at  
him through a misted window.  
,,Tom… Tom Riddle?" asked Kyuhyun.  
,,What d'you.mean, she won't wake? She's not…" said Harry.  
,,She's still alive. But only just."  
,,Are you a ghost?" asked Kyuhyun.  
,,A memory. Preserved in a diary for fifty years."  
The boys looked to the diary in Ginny's hand, then Harry placed his own hand on Ginny's arm ,,She's cold as ice. You've got to help me, Tom. There's a basilisk -"  
,,It won't come until it's called."  
Kyuhyun suddenly yelled and Harry looked up to see Kyuhyun's wand jumping from his hand across the chamber. Riddle was twirling a wand in his fingers.  
,,Give me my wand, Tom." said Harry angryli.  
,,You won't be needing it."  
,,Listen, we've got to go! We've got to save her!"  
,,I'm afraid I can't do that, Harry. You see, as poor Ginny grows weaker… I grow stronger."  
,,But she's dying!" said Kyuhyun.  
,,Yes. I'm afraid so. But then, she's been in so much pain, poor Ginny. She's been writing to me.for months, telling me all her pitiful worries and woes. Ginny poured her soul out to me. I grew stronger on a diet of her deepest fears, her darkest secrets. I grew powerful enough to start feeding Ginny a few secrets, to start pouring a bit of my soul back into her…"  
Riddle, growing less vaporous by the second, grinned  
cruelly.  
,,Yes, Harry, it was Ginny Weasley who opened the Chamber of Secrets."  
,,No… she couldn't - she wouldn't."  
,,It was Ginny who set the Basilisk on the Mudbloods and the Squib's cat. Ginny who wrote threatening messages on the walls."  
,,But… Why?…"  
,,Because I told her to. You'll find that I can be very persuasive. Not that she knew what she was doing. She was, shall we say, in a kind of trance. Still, the power of the diary began to scare her and she tried to dispose of it in the girls' bathroom. But then, who should find it… but you. The very person I was most anxious to meet. I didn't expect your friends to come along, but I can live with that."  
Harry was getting angry ,,And why did you want to meet me?"


	12. Chapter 12

,,Ginny told me all about you. I knew I had to talk to you, meet you if I could. So I decided to.show you my capture of that brainless oaf, Hagrid, to gain your trust."  
,,Hagrid's our friend. And you framed him, didn't you?"  
Kyuhyun was getting angrier each second, but found himself unable to do anything.  
,,It was my word against Hagrid's. Only Dumbledore seemed to think Hagrid was innocent."  
,,I'll bet Dumbledore saw right through you." growled Kyuhyun.  
,,I knew it wouldn't be safe to open the Chamber again while I was still at school. So I decided to leave behind a diary, preserving my sixteen-year-old self in its pages, so that one day… I would be able to lead another to finish Salazar Slytherin's noble work."  
,,Well, you haven't finished it this time. In a few hours Mandrake Draught will be ready and everyone who was petrified will be all right again."  
,,Haven't I told you, that killing Mudbloods doesn't matter to me anymore? For many months now, my new target has been… you." he grinned, Kyuhyun involuntarily fell to his knees ,,Imagine my disappointment when I learned Ginny had stolen the diary back from you."  
Harry looked at Kyuhyun with worry. His friend waved his hand to signalise he's alright.  
,,Ginny stole the diary from my room? But why?" asked Harry.  
,,She was afraid. Afraid you'd learn how to work the diary. Afraid I'd tell you just who it was that had been strangling all those roosters."  
Horrified, the boys glanced at Ginny, growing more pale,  
then back to Riddle, who was growing more solid. Kyuhyun sat closer to Ginny, taking her face in his hands.  
,,Come now, Harry. Don't look so disappointed. Had Ginny succeeded in destroying the diary, she would have destroyed me. And we couldn't be having this little talk. And I have so many questions for you."  
,,Like what?"  
,,Well, how is it that a baby with.no extraordinary magical talent managed to defeat the greatest wizard of all time? How did you escape with nothing but a scar, while Lord Voldemort's powers were destroyed?"  
,,Why do you care how I escaped? Voldemort was after your time."  
,,Voldemort is my past, present and future."  
Kyuhyun's eyes went wide open.  
Riddle pulled Harry's wand from his pocket and began to trace it through the air, writing three words: "Tom Marvolo Riddle." Then, with a wave, he re-arranged them: "I Am Lord Voldemort."  
,,You. You're the heir of Slytherin. You're Voldemort?"  
,,Surely you didn't think I would keep my filthy Muggle father's name? No, I fashioned myself a new name, a name I knew wizards everywhere would one day fear to speak, when I became the greatest sorcerer in the world."  
,,Albus Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer in the world!"  
While the two continued to argue, Kyuhyun started to panick. He couldn't feel Ginny's pulse.  
Suddenly a small, swift shadow ribboned over the rock. Flying from above was Fawkes, the Phoenix. The bird swooped into the chamber, clutching a ragged bundle in its golden talons.  
,,Fawkes." breathed Harry.  
Fawkes flew toward Harry, dropping the ragged bundle, which was the sorting hat, at his feet. Riddle picked it up, giggling ,,This is what Dumbledore sends his defender! A songbird and an old hat!" he tossed aside the hat. He turned to the statue of Salazar Slytherin and spoke in Parseltongue.  
Harry looked at Kyuhyun ,,Take Ginny and go when you get a chance." he whispered.  
,,What about you?" asked his friend.  
,,Just… do it for me, okay?"  
,,…o-okay…"  
Tom hissed something and suddenly, the stone face's mouth opened. There was a rumbling sound, followed by the sound of slithering.  
Harry turned away. The Basilisk, a giant serpent, spilled out, uncoiling heavily to the floor. Harry turned to the wall. The shadow of the serpent was visible on the wall..Tom Riddle was looking at Harry.  
Kyuhyun's eyes were fixed on Ginny.  
,,Let's match the powers of Lord Voldemort, Heir of Salazar Slytherin, against the famous Harry Potter, shall we?"  
In that instant Kyuhyun stood up with Ginny in his arms and ran off.  
,,No!" Riddle turned, to serpent, speaking in Parseltongue.  
The hissing serpent shot forward. Harry turned, running after his friend.  
,,Parseltongue won't save you now, Potter. The Basilisk only obeys me."  
,,Don't look. Don't look into its eyes." muttered Harry.  
Harry raced along the stone path, Kyuhyun in front of him, but the giant serpent was faster. Harry tripped, falling.  
,,Harry!" yelled Kyuhyun when he turned around, falling as well. The Basilisk rised.  
Harry looked to the wall, seeing the serpent about to strike. Kyuhyun closed his eyes, hugging Ginny close to him.  
Suddenly Fawkes screeched, soaring toward the Basilisk and circling its blunt head, confusing it. The snake  
snapped furiously, when Fawkes dropped like a knife,  
driving its talons deep into the serpent's glittering eyes.  
As Harry watched the angry play of shadows on the wall,  
the basilisk roared, hissing in pain. Fawkes winged away, its talons dripping with blood and Harry turned. The Basilisk's eyes were a blind, bloody mess.  
,,Fool! Think you're safe! It can still hear you!" yelled Riddle. Kyuhyun got up and started to run once more.  
As Harry flew, the serpent thundered after, striking  
blindly as its whipping tail shattered a Slytherin statue.  
Harry dodged and ducked, then, seeing the snake about to  
strike again leaped clear, stumbling toward a side tunnel. He saw Kyuhyun ran out of the chamber.  
Harry raced headlong into the shadows, then looked back,  
seeing the snake eclipse the light at the far end of the  
tunnel and slither quickly inside.  
×××  
Ginny in Kyuhyun's arms opened her eyes, looking frightened.  
,,Hey, Ginny…" said Kyuhyun breathlessly ,,Can you walk?"  
,,…Yes…"  
Kyuhyun put her on the ground and grabbed her hand, running away.  
,,Wait, where's Harry?"  
,,I'll tell you everything when you're safe."  
×××  
,,Ron?!" yelled Kyuhyun once they got back to the rocks.  
,,You're back!" said Ron.  
,,Yeah… Harry's still there…" said Kyuhyun.  
,,What?!"  
,,I have Ginny with me. Harry is right behind us… Hopefully…"  
All three began to move the rocks.  
Just as they made enough space for Ron to see through Harry ran up to them.  
,,Harry!" yelped all three.

,,Where's Ryeowook? And Lockhart?" asked Kyuhyun suddenly when they were all standing together  
Harry eyed Lockhart, sitting with Ryeowook. Older man was humming placidly and Ryeowook looked at them ,,His Memory Charm backfired. Hasn't got a clue who he is. I keep having to stop him wandering off. He's a danger to himself."  
,,Hello. Odd sort of place, this, isn't it? Do you live here?" asked Lockhart Ron.  
,,No." Ron turned, raising his eyebrows at Harry. Harry looked upward. There was an opening, hundreds of feet up. Just then, Fawkes circled back, fluttering in front of Harry.  
,,What's with the bird?" asked Ron.  
,,I think… I think he's telling me he can take us out of here."  
×××  
The five of them, covered in muck and slime - stood in Dumbledore's office. Fawkes perched on a pedestal behind Dumbledore, who sat at his desk, examining the charred diary. He looked up, regarding the boys gravely ,,Ingenious. Simply… ingenious. Of course, Tom Riddle was probably the most brilliant student Hogwarts has ever seen. I taught him myself fifty years ago. After he left, I would occasionally hear stories of his activities - dark rumors - but after awhile, even the rumors stopped. When he finally resurfaced as Lord.Voldemort, most people had completely forgotten the clever Head Boy he'd once been."  
,,I didn't know whose diary it was, sir." said Ginny ,,I swear. I found it inside.my cauldron. The day we all went to Diagon Alley."  
Hearing this, Harry and Kyuhyun frowned in thought, recollecting…  
,,But I understand if… given all the trouble I've caused… if  
you -"  
,,Wiser wizards than you have been hoodwinked by Lord Voldemort, Miss Weasley. No, I think you've endured enough. I would suggest a bit of bed rest, however. And perhaps a large mug of hot chocolate. I always find that  
cheers me up. Minerva, will you.show Arthur and Molly up to the hospital wing?" asked the headmaster.  
,,Certainly, Albus."  
As the two exited, the boys watched them go. Mrs. Weasley's voice carried: ,,A diary that writes back to you! Honestly, Ginny! What were you thinking? Haven't I always told you? Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain!"  
The boys turned back. Seeing Dumbledore regarding them  
gravely ,,You four realize, of course, that in the last few hours, you have broken perhaps a dozen school rules?"  
,,Yes, sir." said Ron and Harry.  
,,And that there is sufficient evidence to expel you all?"  
,,Yes, sir." nodded Kyuhyun and Ryeowook looking down.  
,,Therefore, it seems only fitting… That you all receive Special Awards for Services to the School. And - let me see - yes, I think two hundred points apiece, which, I believe, should be more than enough to secure one of your houses the House Cup."  
,,Thank you, sir." grinned all of them.  
,,Now, Mr. Weasley, if you would, have an owl deliver these release papers to Azkaban. We need our gamekeeper back. And I'm sure Mr. Kim and Mr. Cho will accompany you."  
They nodded, took the envelope and exited.  
×××  
Fear and suspicion banished, the House tables buzzed with excitement and anticipation… all except the Slytherins, who did not share the general feeling.  
Seated at the tables, were the formerly petrified, revived  
students.  
At the rear of the hall, standing near the entrance, Filch was reunited with Mrs. Norris. Then Hermione and Leeteuk entered, searching the room for their friends. Finally, they saw them, smiled and ran forward and embraced them. Hermione Harry and Kyuhyun, Leeteuk Ron and Ryeowook.  
,,You solved it! You solved it!" said Hermione.  
,,With loads of help from you." said Harry.  
She turned to embrace Ron. They paused, an awkward moment between them and shook hands instead.  
,,Welcome back." said Ron.  
McGonagall tapped her goblet and everyone quickly ran to their tables. Dumbledore stood up.  
Leeteuk was immediately crushed in a hug by Kang-In and others.  
,,Before we begin our feast, let's give a round of applause to Professor Sprout and Madame Pomfrey, whose Mandrake Juice has been successfully administered to all those who had been petrified." said Dumbledore.  
Everyone applauded.  
,,Also, in the wake of recent events, as a school treat, all exams have been cancelled."  
Everyone cheered, save for Hermione.  
At the rear of the Hall, the great doors opened. It was Hagrid. He entered, stopped, looked around. The room fell silent. All eyes upon him. He glanced around. Nervous. Embarrassed ,,Sorry I'm late. The owl deliverin' my release papers got all lost 'n confused. Some ruddy bird named Errol."  
Ron exchanged a nervous glance with Dumbledore. Hagrid  
looked at all of the faces staring at him. He turned to Harry ,,I jus' want to say... that if it wasn't fer' you, Harry… you an' Ron… and others… Well, I jus' want to say… Thanks."  
,,There's no Hogwarts without you, Hagrid." said Harry.  
Just then Dumbledore got to his feet and slowly brought his hands together. The others joined him. Soon, everyone was on their feet and the Hall roaring. As the students surrounded Hagrid, he blinked and wiped at his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another year behind us!  
> Im working on the 3rd already… I hope you like it. Comments are always welcome!


End file.
